When I Fall In Love
by NanahBelle
Summary: AU Shelagh is married to a Richard Briggs and they move to Poplar. Shelagh becomes friends with Patrick through work and as neighbors. Please read! No spoilers! Future Turnadette, just be patient!
1. Chapter 1

**New House, New Town, Same Life  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Call the Midwife or any of the characters that go along with it.

"Hello, I'm Shelagh Briggs. This is Nonnatus house, right?" Shelagh shifted nervously in front of a perky blonde in the doorway of what she assumed was her place of employment.

"You must be our newest addition! We have been in need of you! The women of Poplar need you as well," she smiled. "I'm Trixie. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the rest!"

They made their way through a large corridor and into a cozy sitting room. Seated round the room were three other nurses and four nuns working on different handicrafts. Trixie began the introductions starting with the Sister-in-charge.

"This is Sister Julienne, our lady in charge," she said gesturing to a kind-looking nun who stood to shake Shelagh's hand.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us Nurse Briggs, we welcome you with open arms! These are my Sisters in service as well in prayer: Sisters Evangelina, Winifred, and our special charge, Sister Monica Joan." She had gestured to a rather plump nun, a young one, and then a much older one.

"I have heard of you," Shelagh said as she shook Sister Monica Joan's hand. "One of the first Midwifes in London, right?"

"How you do please me with your sweet Scottish lilt. You are most kind." She smiled as she continued to knit a little pink doll.

The others smiled at the quirky old Sister and moved on to the rest of the introductions. The other nurses stood and introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm Jenny Lee," said the beautiful brunette. She reminded Shelagh of a cute little mouse.

A quite tall be-spectacled brunette came next, "I'm Chummy. It's bally good to meet you." Shelagh could already tell she would love the funny nun.

"And that just leaves me," came from a sweet looking smallish nurse. "I'm Cynthia."

"I'm Shelagh Briggs. It's nice to meet all of you. I can't wait to work with you all." she smiled.

"Same from us. I hope you keep your cheery attitude after your first day on the streets of Poplar." Sister Evangelina smiled knowingly.

"When do I start work?" Shelagh asked Sister Julienne.

"Tomorrow morning starting at 8 you will be on rounds with Nurse Franklin," she gestured to Trixie, "And after lunch from 2 to 5 we will be at the ante-natal clinic that we hold every week."

"I shall be here at 7:30 then." Shelagh smiled.

"I appreciate your promptness. You should take a page out of her book, Nurse Franklin." Sister Evangelina said, laughing at the pout forming on Trixie's face. Shelagh suppressed a giggle as best she could.

"We are just about to take tea, would you like to join us?" asked Sister Winifred.

"That would be nice." Shelagh was already coming to love her fellow midwives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After getting to know everyone better over tea and the most delicious almond sponge Shelagh made her way home. The unpacking had been finished yesterday and the thought of settling down with no worries of cleaning or straightening already made her relax. Walking through the front door she was assaulted by the smell of alcohol. 'He couldn't abstain any longer.' she thought.

"Richard? I'm home!" She called setting down her purse, hanging her coat, and removing her shoes to leave by the door. She began the search through the flat for him and found him passed out across their bed, a bottle of scotch already half empty set on the beside table. "Well then." She said and began the process of removing his shoes and getting him into bed properly. Shelagh then took the bottle and put it in the cabinet. Irritated, she donned her shoes and coat once more and walked out of the flat. She no longer felt relaxed and decided a nice walk through the neighborhood would do her more good than sitting in the flat brooding.

Shelagh walked around her block, then the next, and then next. She wanted to understand Richard's reason for drinking to the point of unconsciousness. She tried to comfort him, tried to get him to talk to her. But it never worked. Here lately he was becoming more closed off to her. He spent more time out with the lads from work than he did with her. She had hoped the move would help it, that maybe without the men to go drinking with he would cleave to her. But no. He chose to drink himself into a stupor all on his own.

Shelagh had other worries as well. When they married a little over two years ago, Richard had been a passionate lover. He had always tended to her needs and she had gladly gave herself over to his. But in the last year he had begun to care about what she wanted less and take what he wanted, when he wanted, regardless of her willingness to comply. And then even that started to diminish. He wouldn't ask or demand from her very often, and he would deny her on the few times she wanted to try. More than anything Shelagh wanted a baby, but seeing as she had doubts of her husband's faithfulness she couldn't bear to bring a baby into uncertainty. She prayed daily that she wouldn't end up pregnant. She suffered in silence and hoped her husband would come around one day.

Not paying attention to where she was going, completely lost in thought, Shelagh ran into something solid. She began to fall backwards and had no way of catching herself. A hand reached out and took her wrist and pulled her back. She landed with a slight thud into what seemed familiar as the solid mass from just before. Said mass now had its arms wrapped around her waist so as to steady her. When she looked up she was met with kind eyes and a friendly smile.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. He seemed unwilling to let her go until he knew she could stand on her own.

Shelagh smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine, thank you. Just a wee bit embarrassed by my lack of attention. I'd like to say it was clumsiness but I'm afraid that doesn't apply to me." the man released her to stand on her own. She straightened her coat and offered her hand. "I'm Shelagh Briggs. I'm new to poplar."

The man shook her hand "Patrick Turner. Nice to meet you. So what has your attention so wrapped up, if you don't mind me asking?"

"New house, new town, same life." she said with a sigh

"Is that bad?"

"It is when I want a change and my husband doesn't. I'm sorry for complaining, its very rude." Shelagh pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

"I shouldn't have pressed you, my apologies. Were you hoping a walk would be relaxing?" Patrick asked.

She sighed "Well I thought it would and I wanted to learn my way around, but it only made me think more. And when I think… I realize nothing is how I wanted it to be." she shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear all of this."

Patrick smiled back at the petite lady in front of him. "it's alright. You obviously needed to let it out." At that time the door not far from them opened and a young boy stepped out.

"Dad? The tea is ready. And I managed to find a biscuit tin with a few left in it. Oh hello." he said finally noticing Shelagh.

"Hello."

"Timothy this is Mrs. Shelagh Briggs. She's new to poplar." Shelagh shook Timothy's hand. "Mrs. Briggs, this is my son, Timothy."

"Just Shelagh, please. I don't feel old enough to be called Mrs. Briggs." she smiled at him.

"Shelagh it is then," he smiled back. They held each other's gaze for a moment until Timothy broke the silence.

'"Since you are new, would you like to join us for tea? I know its rather late but we have plenty to share."

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be. We would love to have you." Patrick said. For some reason he wanted to get to know this woman better.

"If you are sure."

"Absolutely! We could be your first friends in poplar!" Timothy said excitedly grabbing Shelagh's hand and pulling her into their flat.

Shelagh was sat down at the Turner's table being served tea and biscuits. "So Timothy, how old are you?"

"I'm ten," he said pouring his dad a cup, "but people tend to think I'm eight. And I don't like being thought of younger than I am."

"I thought you were ten. You seem mature yet still young." she smiled and sipped her tea.

Timothy beamed at the compliment.

"I told him one day he will love to be thought of as younger than he really is." Patrick chuckled.

Shelagh giggled at the comment. "That is true. And then the time will come when people will think you are older than you are. That's when it really hurts."

"Surely that has never happened to you." Patrick refilled her tea.

"Oh a few times, but from young teenage girls. They think everyone over twenty is old." She giggled again as she passed the biscuit tin to timothy.

Timothy in turn became curious. "How old are you anyway?"

"Tim!"

"It's alright, really." she smiled "I'm thirty-two."

"Really? You don't seem it. I guess that's because you're so pretty and nice." Timothy seemed to be a very honest lad.

Shelagh blushed slightly. "Thank you, Timothy. That is very sweet of you."

"Dad is 47 but I think he looks much older." Patrick choked on his tea and Shelagh burst into laughter.

"Are you alright?" she asked, trying to control her laughter. "I'm sorry, I promise I'm not laughing at you."

Patrick's coughing eased up, "Sure you are." he coughed and she laughed. "I'm alright, no harm done."

"So are you married?" Timothy continued with the blunt questions.

Patrick let out and exasperated sigh while Shelagh smiled and answered his question. "I am. His name is Richard."

"Do you have children?"

Her smile faltered slightly. She recovered quickly, though Patrick still noticed. "No, not as of yet."

Patrick changed the subject to something a little less invasive. "So where are you from?"

"Aberdeen, Scotland."

"Is that why you talk the way you do?" Timothy asked.

"it is."

" I like it! Its different than what we usually hear around here."

"That is very true. It's a breath of fresh air compared to the harsh cockney heard from the East Ender's." said Patrick. "More tea?"

"Just one more." Shelagh said politely. "Now my turn. Are you married?"

Both the Turner's grew quiet and looked to one another. Patrick answered. "I was. Marie died over two years ago." he looked to his son. "But we've done pretty well on our own. Though it took a little while to work out a system."

"Oh, did it! Dad is rubbish in the kitchen."

"Come now, that's not entirely true." Patrick had put on a mock defensive.

"Dad, boiling water for tea does not count." he turned his attention to Shelagh. "We eat a ton of fish and chips. It's a good thing we have Mrs. Smart. Otherwise I'd never have a real meal and a clean shirt."

Shelagh giggled, "Oh it can't be that bad."

"He's not entirely exaggerating. But he does need to go get ready for bed."

After a groan of complaint Timothy got up to leave. "Goodnight Mrs. Shelagh. I hope you come to like it here in Poplar."

"Goodnight Timothy." The boy walked out of the kitchen. "He's a very sweet boy."

"He is an outspoken handful. But I do love him. I'm glad I still have him."

"I didn't mean to but in to such a touchy subject. If I had known…" Shelagh trailed off.

Patrick smiled kindly at her. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. I miss her but I know she's better off."

She smiled back at him. He was so kind to her even though they just met. He was obviously a very caring, loving, and compassionate person. She was glad to have met him. She looked at the clock and realized the time. "Oh! I must get home, I didn't mean to be out this late. Though I'm not complaining at all, you two are lovely company."

Patrick chuckled as they rose from the table and headed through the sitting room towards the door. "You are too nice, we are nothing special. Do you need me to walk or drive you home? Poplar can be a little scary if you don't know your way around, especially at night."

"Oh no, thank you. I am only a block away so I can manage. Thank you though, its very kind." They two had made it to the door and stood awkwardly, neither sure of what to do, their inner feelings confused. "Well I should be off." she reached for the handle at the same moment as Patrick and brushed his hand. She blushed and pulled away as he held his breath and pulled the door open for her. She walked through and turned back to him. "Thank you so much for your kindness. Its nice to have friends in a new place."

He leaned in the doorway and smiled at the tiny lady. "If you should need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. Assistance will be given gladly."

Shelagh found she couldn't stop smiling at him, confused about the feelings bubbling inside, but kind of glad to have them. "I will surely call on you within the next week. I must repay you for such a lovely tea time. It may be a few days until I get settled enough but just know the invitation is coming" She waved and headed off towards the flat.

Patrick watched her leave until she turned the corner. He shook his head as he smiled and re-entered his flat. He was met by Timothy dressed in pajamas with an inquisitive look on his face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked his dad.

"Nothing son, time for bed."

"You like her, admit it. She's very nice, much kinder than the rude women that live around here. I think she fancies you."

"Timothy, she can't fancy me, she's married."

The boy laughed at his dad's remark. "What if she's not happy with him? From what I've learned living around here being married doesn't stop you from fancying people."

Patrick was a little exasperated with his son. Timothy was much too learned for his age. And too bold. "Tim, bed, now." Timothy rolled his eyes and walked to his room. Patrick went to bed but didn't get to sleep for a while. He stayed up replaying the time since he met the little Scottish siren. He went to sleep thinking of coppery blonde curls and bright cerulean eyes.

Meanwhile, Shelagh had made it back to her flat. She removed her coat and shoes and made her way to the bedroom. Richard was still asleep where she had left them. She changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed, careful not to wake her husband. She thought of the wonderful time she had with her newest friends. They were a peculiar pair, Patrick and Timothy. Timothy was a dear boy and she enjoyed his hilarious honesty. And Patrick was so very kindhearted and gentle, not like the man lying next to her. Shelagh contemplated her life and current issues for a while before she gave up. She drifted off to sleep, kind eyes and a gentle smile being her last thought.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I plan to write more, chapter 2 is already underway. I already have an idea for where the story is going to go, I just gotta get it down and out of my head! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Work, Trying Patients, Loving Friends

Shelagh awoke early and began her routine to ready herself for work. She bathed and dried and dressed simply, knowing she would be changing into a uniform when she arrived at nonnatus. She brushed out her long, wavy, gold hair and fixed into a lovely but sensible twist and pinned it into place. When she finished with her appearance, Shelagh tidied her side of the bed and moved into the kitchen to fix herself some tea. Shelagh had never been much of a breakfast eater so a simple cup of tea or maybe two was ideal in the mornings. After she finished, she washed her cup and set it to dry in the dish drain. Shelagh gathered herself and a bag for her clothes later and set off to Nonnatus, after putting on her shoes at the front door.

The walk there was pleasant and not too busy with traffic. She passed a few women out early hanging laundry to dry in the rising morning sun. The steps leading up to Nonnatus were the only downside, though not particularly awful. At first glance they didn't seem that imposing, but by the time you reach the top they are more tiring than initially thought. She went to ring the bell but thought twice about it. She worked here now, she was allowed to walk straight in. Besides, she didn't want to bother anyone unnecessarily. She entered the main hall tentatively and was greeted by Sister Julienne who was smiling most kindly at her.

"Good morning Shelagh! How are you this morning?"

"Very well, Sister, thank you. How are you?"

"Just fine. If you will follow me I will show you the equipment room and charge you with your bag." They walked down the hall to said room. "Here is the machine we use to sterilize used equipment. Over there is the cabinet that holds all of the medicine and gauze and such. Inventory is taken daily to ensure we never get too low. And we keep this room in tiptop shape, cleaning everything precisely. We would hate to spread something around when we are the ones that help." she said, concluding the tour of the room at the table where a large black bag awaited them.

"Now, this is your medical bag. It contains all the tools you'll need for deliveries and district nursing. I don't need to go over the contents of it with you. With all of your experience you could explain their purposes better than I, I dare say. And over here are delivery packs. I don't know if you used them in Aberdeen?" Shelagh shook her head no. "Well they are sent to the mother's home two weeks before the due date on the final home cleanliness check. It contains the rubber sheet, brown paper, clamps and such needed for birth. That way there isn't too much to worry about when baby comes."

"I see, how very efficient!" Shelagh was genuinely impressed. She was looking forward to working here so much more than back home. "What about a uniform?"

"Yes, let me get Nurse Franklin to help you find one. She will be showing you the ropes today." She stepped out of the room and called for Trixie. When she appeared, Sister gave her instructions.

"Please help our new friend find a uniform. I trust you to show her how we do everything?"

"Absolutely! Come on dear, we have a long day ahead of us!" Trixie lead Shelagh out and toward the linen room. She sorted out a couple of uniforms, a red cardigan and a hat. "Here, these should fit you. Just let me get you a coat." She turned around to search for a coat, in which time Shelagh decided to change.

"Do you mind if I just change in here?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course not. Darling, in our profession, I think we have seen enough of the female body for any modesty or embarrassment to bother us. Though I don't want to cause you any discomfort."

"No you're quite right." She laughed and began to disrobe. Trixie turned round with a coat to find Shelagh down to her slip.

"My dear! You are quite gorgeous under those concealing clothes! I dare say you will turn heads in this uniform. They are much more form fitting than what I've seen you wear." She laughed and Shelagh giggled. She missed the girl talk that came from being around ladies her own age. She realized she's missed out on a lot of things being married to Richard. Her smile faltered, but only for a moment. Trixie didn't notice and continued. "Now, the hat is worn when outside, riding from house to house, or clinic. Never inside. The cardigan is to be worn outside as well, whenever on duty, but never in the delivery room or clinic. And of course here if you like. It often gets chilly here. At clinic you will have the frilly white cap to wear, but we'll get that there." She handed Shelagh the cardigan once the uniform was buttoned. Then Trixie handed her the coat. "You'll need this come the fall. We have some awfully cold weather here. Not really needed now so you could leave it here until the end of the summer if you like."

"Alright. So now that I am dressed and ready to go, what now?"

"Well we have just a bit before we need to leave, rounds start at 8. So we can go to the kitchen to eat a bit and chat with the girls." Though the prospect of food wasn't quite appealing, the thought of more talk with the girls was!

Rounds of "Oh good morning Shelagh!" were spoken and Shelagh found herself feeling very welcome and happy. Chummy offered her some sausage. "Hungry old thing?"

"Not particularly. I don't often eat in the morning times. Tea would be nice though."

"Now, I won't hear any of that. I don't know how things worked in Aberdeen but I'm certain East End London has many more people, and certainly more babies being born here too. You must eat something. At least some toast." Said Sister Evangelina. Shelagh was just a little scared of her but that soon past. When Shelagh took a bite of toast, Sister smiled. "I don't want you fainting on your first day." Shelagh felt better about it after her explanation.

Sister Winniefred whispered in Shelagh's ear, "She seems gruff but she really does mean the best." The kind nun smiled sweetly at her and Shelagh felt at ease. Everyone seemed to like her and she was very glad. Sister Winniefred confirmed her thoughts a moment later. "We all want to make sure you make it through your first day. It can be quite difficult figuring out how we work here."

"Oh, thank you very much, honestly. I think that I'm up for the challenge that is Poplar." Shelagh mused, nibbling on toast and sipping her tea.

"Well I think you're about to have the chance." Sister said, motioning towards Trixie who was standing and walking towards Shelagh.

"All set?" the blonde asked.

Shelagh drained what was left of her tea and stood to follow Trixie out. "Absolutely!" She said, excited to begin her day.

They donned their cardigans and caps, grabbed their bags, and headed out to the bike shed. Fred was waiting there with a navy blue bike, adjusting the bell on the handle bars. Trixie introduced them when Shelagh looked slightly confused. "Shelagh, this is our handyman, Fred Buckle. Fred, this is Shelagh Briggs, the new midwife you've prepared the bike for."

"Hello Mr. Buckle. Thank you for the bicycle."

"'Ello Miss. An' its jus' Fred. Right. This is your chariot of transportation. I was told you were rather small so I found a lighter frame as not to give you too much trouble."

"Very kind of you. Thank you." Shelagh said, accepting the bike from Fred.

"Anytime luv." He said, waving goodbye and heading back inside.

"Off we go!" trixie said after their bags were strapped down. They rode off to complete rounds. Shelagh learned the streets and buildings she would be working in the majority of the time. There were so many babies born to Poplar every week. It was amazing that there was room enough to hold all of these people. But East Enders were tough, resilient people. It took a lot more than cramped spaces to get them down.

In the end they cycled about 20 miles, visited 30 district patients and examined 7 mothers-to-be. They grabbed a quick lunch back at Nonnatus and then made a few more home visits to check on recently delivered mothers and babies before Clinic. They arrived at Clinic and parked their bikes and made their way inside. "Now, Clinic is open to the patients from 2 to 5. We get here early to set up and sometimes we run late due to the many patients we serve and the Clinic only taking place once a week. But overall, you will hopefully be pleased with the way it works."

"I'm sure I will." She removed her hat and cardigan and placed them on the hooks with the other midwives' things and followed on in to the kitchens. She met up with the other nurses and nuns. They explained the ins and outs of the Antenatal Clinic and her responsibilities there.

"You'll be working with Doctor today to learn your way around. Follow me and I'll introduce you." Trixie led her towards the cubicles that were set up for examinations. She was glad to have such a kind and cheerful person to help her out. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet our new nurse." Trixie said to the back of a tall figure clad in a white coat.

The figure turned around and began to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Dr. Turner. It's nice to meet-' He stopped short when he realized who the new Nonnatus member was. "Shelagh!"

"Hello Patrick! I didn't know you were a doctor!" She said. She surprised herself, Patrick, and Trixie by reaching up to hug him. Patrick hugged her back, the initial shock replaced with joy.

"Well I didn't know you were a nurse! Or midwife for that matter." He smiled like the fool he felt he was at this moment.

"I wasn't in the list of questions Timmy asked me last night!" She giggled, making eye contact with Patrick. They smiled at each other for a short while and had till this point successfully ignored Trixie, unintentionally of course.

"Um. So. You two know each other?" She asked, breaking the trance the couple was in. They both looked at her, confused for a moment.

"Oh. Yes. Shelagh lives a few streets away. We met last night." Patrick came to first.

Shelagh herself laughed. "I actually ran into him on a walk around the neighborhood after I left Nonnatus last night."

Patrick chuckled "Quite literally 'ran into' me. She nearly toppled over."

"You caught me though. Thank goodness. I'd have been rather unfit for service today." She smiled sweetly at the doctor. Trixie knew both of their situations. She wondered if they noticed the attraction between the two of them like she did.

"Well. It seems that I can safely leave her in your hands. She will be with you for Clinic today. Show her how it's done and don't let the mean ones get to her. She's much too sweet to let them ruin her." Trixie smiled and walked away, back to the others who had watched the whole scene with some confusion. "It seems our dear Shelagh and Dr. Turner know each other."

"Well how is that possible?' Chummy asked, setting out the orange juice.

Cynthia handed Trixie a cup of tea. "Didn't she just move here? We just met her last night."

"Apparently she lives not far from him. Just a few blocks away infact. She went for a walk last night after she made it home from Nonnatus to learn the neighborhood. She ran into him. Literally ran into him, by accident of course. And then Timmy invited her to tea and apparently bombarded her with questions."

"That sounds like him!" came from Sister Evangelina.

Sister Julienne smiled. "It seems that they are good friends already. That's good."

"Very good!" said Sister Winniefred.

"Yes, he needs a good friend." Jenny said, "She does too, I think. Look how lively she is with him!" They all looked over to where Jenny pointed and saw Shelagh waving her hands in the air with a faux terrified look on her face. Patrick in turn doubled over in laughter, which in turn made Shelagh laugh, having to sit down on the chair behind her. "Aren't they just perfect together."

"Too bad she's married." said Sister Evangelina and walked away, leaving everyone else standing there, looking like the air was let out of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, Sh-, Nurse Briggs. This is Sally Harris. She's nearly full term, a couple of weeks till delivery. I do wonder why she's here instead of enjoying home visits?" Patrick questioned the patient.

"I wanted to be here. I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Nothing to be worried about." Sally looked a little more than worried to Shelagh.

"Sally is a first time mother." Patrick explained.

"And my mum died a while back. I don't know how to do any of this." She said.

Shelagh smiled comfortingly and took Sally's hands in hers. "There is nothing you need to worry about. I will tell you if you need to worry, alright?"

"Yes, Nurse." She said.

"Lets proceed with the examination." said Patrick, pulling the stool up to the examination bed. "Any problems since last week's appointment?" He began pressing on her belly to feel the baby's position.

"I've had a bit of heartburn. And Baby's been moving much more at night. I hardly sleep a wink." as if to prove the point, Sally yawned.

"That's just Baby's way of saying it's time to come out!"

"Nurse Briggs is right! Baby is down and in position, you should expect labor pains soon. There is absolutely no reason to worry." Patrick finished the examination and smiled.

Sally began to smile and then burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "It's wonderful news to hear you say that, but I'm still so scared! What if something happens during delivery? What if me or Baby or both don't make it?" She had tears streaming down her face. "What if I need someone to hold my hand?" She became very quiet. Patrick looked to Shelagh, he was never very good at figuring out a woman's thoughts and feelings when pregnancy hormones struck.

Shelagh made her move at Patrick's nod. She came to Sally's side. "Sally, look at me." She took the girl's hand and waited until she looked her in the eyes. "I will be there. I will hold your hand. I will take care of you." She looked up to Patrick. "We will take care of you. I will make sure Dr. Turner and I are there when you deliver this baby. Even if I have to personally drag him out of his house, all the way to yours."

Patrick struggled to control his laughter, it wasn't professional. Sally however had stopped crying during Shelagh's little speech and calmed down. She was now giggling happily and both Shelagh and Patrick were relieved. A stressed, upset mother was not good for Baby.

"Thank you nurse, I feel much better now." Sally sighed, more relaxed than Patrick had ever seen her in any previous appointments.

"Just ask for Nurse Briggs when the time comes. You'll be calling us soon, I expect. Right now I will leave you with her to do the final tests." Patrick excused himself to go check the other patients. Shelagh finished the tests and helped Sally gather herself and walked her out of Clinic. Patrick had finished the other examinations and was now standing by Trixie and Sister Julienne.

"She just got here and already she is thriving. Each one of us has tried to calm Sally Harris and failed miserably. Now look at her! Completely relaxed, laughing, walking out of here with a genuine smile on her face." Trixie seemed almost jealous.

Sister Julienne smiled. "She knows what to say. She seems very good at reading people."

Patrick chuckled. "That she is." Sister Julienne raised her eyebrows questioningly while Trixie narrowed hers with a smirk on her face. 'He's got it bad' Trixie thought.

Shelagh was walking walking back from the Parish Hall entrance and glanced over at the trio, smiling. She walked back to the cubicle to prepare for the next patient. Patrick looked at the other ladies. "Excuse me, duty calls." and walked back to the cubicle to join Shelagh.

"Do you think they realize it?" Trixie asked Sister Julienne.

The nun smiled kindly and thought for a moment. "I think that they haven't completely and I think there is a reason. There is a time for everything and right now is not the time." She left the young nurses to contemplate what she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several patients later at the end of Clinic, Patrick got the information on their last patient. "Oh my."

"What is it, Doctor?"

Patrick looked at Shelagh with a rather nervous look on his face. He looked down at the clipboard that held the next patient's information. "We have a rather…. difficult patient coming up."

"Difficult how?"

At that moment a rather surly woman walked up to the pair. "Were ya plannin on callin me or was I suppose to wait 'ere all day?" She pushed passed them and flopped herself onto the examination table.

"Dr. Turner, could you pop over here and check on Mrs. Delany?" Jenny asked. Patrick silently asked Shelagh if she was good being left alone with the patient. She nodded and watched him walk out. She turned her attention back to the patient and looked at the clipboard the Doctor handed her.

"Mrs. Rails, is it?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Patrick was right, she is a difficult one.

"I'm Nurse Briggs. I'm new here, which is why you don't know me." She began, moving to examine the baby's position.

"And I won' be knowin ya. If ya will just find one of the other nurses please. I don' wanna new girl messin up my baby."

"Mrs. Rails, when I said I'm new, that didn't mean I'm not experienced. I-" She was cut off.

"Listen, girl. I don' care. I don' want you ta hear it. all I want is for ya ta go an' get another midwife." At the end of her rant the rude woman laid back and rested her arm over her eyes.

Shelagh started to move to call one of the others then stopped. "No. I won't be getting another midwife." Mrs. Rails removed her arm from her face and gave Shelagh a look of surprise at her audacity to speak to her like that.

"Now wait jussa min-"

"No." Shelagh interrupted her. "You will not speak to me like that. I am a trained midwife. I have more experience than the other nurses. I've been a midwife for 6 years. I know what I am doing. I am new here but not new to this. So would you please lay down, roll up your shirt, and keep quiet while I examine you." The feisty Scottish nurse seemed to grow a few inches taller while giving her speech. Her voice had gotten louder as she spoke which got the attention of everyone left in the hall.

Patrick had made it back at to the cubicle in time to hear the last of Shelagh's speech and to see the look of shock on one of his most ornery patients who was complying with the examination.

After it was all said and done, the examination went smoothly, no cheek given, or smart remarks. The patient had left and the professionals had cleaned everything up.

Patrick couldn't help but smile. "You are really and truly amazing, Shelagh."

She blushed a light pink but no one noticed. "No, really, please."

"Don't doubt yourself, dear. Denise Rails is our toughest client." Trixie said, putting her cardigan back on

and pulling her hat off the hook. "I've been terrified by here a few times myself."

Sister Evangelina smiled and patted her on the back. "What you did with her earned you the respect of every woman present. Word will get around, you won't have a problem from anyone else. Congratulations, you've survived your first day."

Trixie handed her her cap, "Come on dear, we've got a few more patients to attend to." she said with a smile. Shelagh smiled at Patrick and waved as she left the hall. He waved back and smiled too, but wider and cheesier.

Everyone else watched the scene with humor and worry. They could all see the connection to between them, but knew the circumstances all too well.

At the end of the day Shelagh arrived home bone tired and extremely happy. She took her shoes off at the door and placed her new hat and cardigan on the coat hooks. She walked to the bedroom and changed into her night gown. Not even Richard stumbling in at two in the morning upset her.

A/N: Sorry for any confusion. I went back and read through this chapter and obviously I had posted it hastily because there were so many grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I apologize! Please accept this updated version of the chapter and thank you for bearing with me. Also, I have just finished writing the newest chapter, in a notebook of course, and I shall have it typed up and ready to go in about a week, depending on how this all works out. I've had to move so not much is where it is supposed to be at this moment. I'm a bit frazzled at the moment, ha! Any how!

Much love! -Nanahbelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Tea Cups and Truth Revealed**

Shelagh had been in Poplar two weeks and had already learned her way around the streets, tenements, and patients she tended to. She was very well liked and quickly becoming Poplars favorite nurse and midwife. Also in two weeks time, Richard had become progressively rude and increasingly shady about his comings and goings. Nevertheless, Shelagh did what she could to please him and overlook his misgivings.

Just as she had promised, she invited Timothy and Patrick over for afternoon tea on Sunday. She had planned on Richard being home so that he could meet her new friends but he didn't bother to stay home on his day off.

"Thank you so much for having us over, Shelagh!" Timothy said, grinning from ear to ear as he finished his third cup of tea.

She smiled sweetly. "No thanks needed. I promised to have you over, remember?"

"Yes, but still, you didn't have to and you did. So thank you."

She laughed at that. "You are most welcome Timmy."

Patrick watched the exchange between his son and his friend with delight. He didn't dare interrupt their back and forth banter.

"Um…. Shelagh," Timothy began timidly.

She looked at him, concerned at the sudden nervous look on his face. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Patrick's heart swelled at the worry Shelagh's voice held. 'She must care greatly for Timothy to show that much concern.' He thought.

"Oh nothing is wrong, I was just wondering if I might use your restroom?" He asked tentatively.

Relief washed over Shelagh's features. "Oh, of course! Down the hall on your left." She pointed.

"Thank you!" the young boy jumped up and walked quickly down the hall. Patrick and Shelagh couldn't help but laugh.

At a loss for words, Patrick tried to think of something to talk about in Timothy's absence. He liked being around Shelagh, but just now he found it hard to talk to her, afraid he would say the wrong thing and reveal the feelings he harbored towards her. Feelings he himself hardly understood. "So," He started as she sipped her tea, "how is Richard?" He saw her composure falter for the smallest moment before she caught herself. He obviously touched a nerve and regretted bringing her this slight discomfort.

"He is well." she hesitated before continuing. "I had thought he would be here to meet you today, but no such luck." She signed.

"Is he working?"

"No, infact it's his day off. He was home when I left for church this morning, but when I returned he was gone." She was still irritated that he had left without warning.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Shelagh couldn't help but smile at him. He looked rather like a sad puppy when he was apologetic. "It's alright, really."

About that time Timothy waltzed back into the room, hands in his pockets observing his surroundings. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you, Timmy." she smiled then sighed. "Still doesn't quite feel like home just yet. But it's getting there." She finished her tea and nibbled on a biscuit.

"Do you miss Scotland terribly?" he inquired curiously.

Shelagh thought for a moment. "Not as bad as I thought I would. I miss the rolling hills covered in heather, the lochs and mountains. I even miss all the sheep that dotted the countryside. But really I miss my home. I have no family left, mind you, but I grew up there. It was hard to leave it behind."

Timothy realized he had caused the mood to shift towards sadness, so he decided to boost morale. "Do men really wear skirts there?"

"Timothy!" Patrick admonished his son his son while Shelagh burst into laughter.

"Oh, my!" She said calming down. "Actually Timmy, they are called kilts. They wear them to represent which clan they come from. Each clan has their own tartan specific to them." she explained.

"So…. Does your husband have one?"

"No. Richard is English. Swears he wouldn't be caught dead in one." she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Do you have one?"

She laughed. "No, women do not wear kilts. We do have longer skirts and sashes of out clan's tartan, but no kilts." She smiled. "When I unpack the box mine are in, I will show them to you."

Timothy smiled. "Fantastic!"

Patrick smiled. He looked at the time. "Alright son, enough questions for Shelagh. Time to go." Timothy frowned, but as he got up he made to wash or their cups.

"I can do that, dear." Shelagh protested.

"I've got it. Least I can do for your kindness." He smiled.

Patrick laughed. "What don't you do this at home?" Timothy just giggled. "By the way Shelagh," He turned his attention back to her. "how was Sally Harris when you last checked her?"

"Ah. Baby was well down and in position yesterday. I dare say within the week we will get our call to arms."

Patrick smiled, secretly thrilled at getting to work with her. "Wonderful. Let's hope it all goes smoothly."

Timothy finished the washing and Shelagh bid the Turners goodbye. She decided an evening nap was needed and dozed on the sofa until Richard returned home at half past eight.

Shelagh woke up and immediately set to offering him supper.

"Nah. I'm alright." He went to the kitchen and fetched the biscuit tin. He noticed three cups in the drying rack. "Have some company while I was gone?"

Shelagh stressed slightly then relaxed. She had nothing to hide… right? "Well yes. I invited Patrick and Timothy over for tea to return the favor. Remember? I told you, they were the first neighbors I met in Poplar."

Richard ignored her explanations "His wife not come?"

Shelagh sighed. "He's a widower. He lost his wife almost two years ago."

When Richard looked back at her there was anger in her eyes. "So you are telling me you let an unmarried man into my house without telling me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The phone rang at the Turner residence. Patrick answered, "Dr. Turner speaking."

"Hello Doctor, it's Sister Julienne. We just received a call from Sally Harris' husband. He says she is in labor and has requested Nurse Briggs and Dr. Turner. Something about a promise that needs keeping." she finished, sounding rather confused.

"Ah! Shelagh said it wouldn't be long now. She was right! Is she on her way there?"

"Actually no. I do not have a way to contact her aside from riding over there, but it is her day off. Should we trouble her?" Shelagh had had a busy week and Sister Julienne didn't want to bother her unnecessarily.

"I believe she would want to be in this case. I can go and pick her up. She lives a few blocks away. Sister, would it be alright if I brought Timothy over? My housekeeper is out of town and I don't want him here by himself all night." His son was still young, no matter how responsible he acted.

"Absolutely. We will expect you soon."

"Thank you Sister, goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to Timothy. "I've no idea how long I will be so you may want to take pyjamas to change into, you may be more comfortable."

Timothy nodded and headed to his room. He returned with pyjamas and a book. "All set." He said. They hopped in the car and headed to Nonnatus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"If you'd have been here you would have known! You are the one that leaves every chance you get! I wanted you to be here to meet them!" Shelagh was quickly becoming infuriated with her husband.

"I've got better things to do than take tea with the neighbors." He huffed.

She sighed, exasperated with the man in front if her. "Then do not complain when I wish to spend time with my friends. Since you've better things to do than spend your day off with your wife!" She spat back at him. Her Scottish temper was sometimes hard to control.

A knock at the door sounded and broke them out of their bubble. "Who could that be so late?" Richard complained.

"I'll get it." she moved to get the door when her husband didn't bother. Upon opening it she found Patrick on the other side. Her anger melted away at the smile on his face. Hello Patrick, something wrong?"

"Sally is in Labor." He replied and Shelagh knew right away who he meant.

"Any complications thus far?" She asked, ushering him in.

"None, but we best get there soon so she doesn't stress too much."

"Give me just a moment to change and we'll be off. She rushed to her room.

Patrick noticed a man whom he presumed to be Richard standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "You must be Richard. I'm Patrick Turner, the local G. P. I assist Nonnatus with Clinic and difficult births as well as run the Maternity Home." He offered his hand to Richard.

Richard took his hand almost begrudgingly. "A doctor, eh? Wonderful, just wonderful." his tone was a bit acerbic.

Shelagh appeared in her uniform, cardigan, and hat. "Glad you finally get to meet Patrick." she said in a cheeky tone. "Ready. Just need my bag." she grabbed it from its place by the door.

"My, you change fast!" Patrick commented.

"Years of practice!" She laughed. Shelagh turned back to Richard. "Don't wait up. I'm not sure how long it will take. She's a first time mother so probably most of the night."

"You'll be gone all night?"

"Probably." she sighed "This is my work and I love it." with that she shut the door and walked to the car. Patrick waited with the passenger door open. She climbed in and he shut the door behind her, rushed around to his side, and drove off to their patient's home.

Sally's husband, Charlie opened the door to them and ushered them inside. "She's just through there, in the bedroom. We set the bed up from the box you sent and I've got the water heating up."

Shelagh thanked him and she and Patrick made their way through to the bedroom. "Hello l, Sally! Baby ready to meet everyone?" She asked, removing her hat and cardigan.

"Oh I'm so glad you are here, Nurse! Sister said it was your day off and I got scared you wouldn't come!" a contraction rolled over Sally and Shelagh hurried over to hold her hand.

"That's a girl. Now time to examine you. How often are pains? Shelagh asked, moving to check how far dilated she was.

"Pretty well spaced out, Nurse. That's the first one I've had in half an hour." she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sounds about right. 2 cm dilated and waters still intact, Doctor. We've a while yet to go." she removed her gloves and set them aside. "How about some tea, Sally?"

"That'd be lovely."

Shelagh pulled Patrick aside. "Will you go and organize the tea? Our patient needs an enema to get things rolling and I doubt she will want you in here."

"Ah, right." He said to her. Then to Sally, "I'm just going to pop down and organize tea. And probably give Charlie a pep talk." Sally laughed at that.

After the unsavory business had been handled, Shelagh popped down to check on tea. "How are we holding up, Mr. Harris?"

"I'm fine." He sounded nervous. "Is she really alright?"

She gave him an encouraging smile. "Absolutely. It will be a slow go since it's her first time round but all is well!"

Shelagh and Patrick returned to Sally with a tea tray. "I managed to sort out some biscuits for you. In case you are peckish." Doctor offered her the tin.

"Starved actually!" She took three biscuits and ate them with her tea. "I haven't had much to eat since breakfast. Once the pains started, there wasn't much thought to food."

"Well, we've a while yet." said Patrick, fixing her a second cup. "So relax and gather your strength for delivery."

Over the next four or five hours, and two more pots of tea, Sally's pains had progressed to just a few minutes apart. After her waters came, Shelagh checked the patient and smiled. "Fully dilated, Doctor." Patrick smiled and Sally sighed in relief. "Please go and tell Charlie that it won't be long now. It's time to bear down and push, Sally."

Patrick stepped out to inform Charlie and take him the used tea tray to keep him busy cleaning during the final stretch. When he returned Shelagh had helped Sally onto the birthing position and propped her up with pillows. "Where would you like me, Nurse?"

Shelagh smiled and putting her gloves and gown on pointed to the chair resting next to Sally. "Please take a seat there and hold Sally's hand when she needs it. I had promised her I would do it, but seeing how I'm delivering Baby you will have to be my substitute."

He chuckled. "Yes, Nurse. Here now Sally, squeeze my hand when the pains become to much. I've done this plenty of times. I promise I can handle it."

Sally let out a breathless laugh that broke off into a strangled squeal. She took his hand and held tight, squeezing to relieve some of her pain.

"Push Sally!" Shelagh ordered. "That's it! Breath now. Good girl!" She encouraged as the contraction passed. "Just relax, more work ahead. With the next contraction I want you to bear down. With the next few, the head should be born.

Sally leant back onto the pillows and let out a breath. "Not sure I want another baby after this one. This seems like too much work for something so small."

Shelagh and Patrick looked at each other and smiled. They both knew this was labor exhaustion talking. Every new mother said something similar the first time around. "It's well worth it, Sally. Just you wait until you meet Baby." Shelagh smiled at Sally's exasperated huff of disbelief.

With the next two contractions Baby's head was born, just like Shelagh promised.

"Alright Sally, this is it! I need you to gather the last of your strength, alright?" Sally nodded and took Patrick's hand. She bore down with all her might, hardly a sound came from her. "That's it! That's a girl! Almost there, just a little more!" With that, the baby was born, screaming as loud as it could muster for such a tiny body.

"Congratulations, Sally! It's a wee girl!" Shelagh said, clamping and cutting the cord. She wrapped the little one in a towel and passed her to Patrick who laid her in her mother's arms.

"A girl?" Sally stared lovingly and awestruck at the tiny human that had quieted in her arms. "Well aren't you just perfect? Oh, look at her, such pretty lips and eyes. Are you holding Mummy's finger?" She asked as the baby wrapped her tiny fingers around her mother's much larger one. "I see what you meant, Nurse. How could I have complained so about everything when this was my reward? She is more than worth all that. Ten times over. I think I could do it all again everyday just to see this precious face before me."

Patrick smiled at Shelagh. "I'll just go and tell Charlie the good news. No doubt he heard her grand entrance into this world."

"Take your time, Doctor. We still have to deliver the placenta. And get baby to feed. I'll pop down when she's cleaned up." Shelagh when back to the end of the bed and prepared for the after birth after Patrick left. "Alright Sally, the next part is a breeze. You will feel a little discomfort but not nearly as much as with Baby."

Twenty minutes later Shelagh stepped out and ushered in Charlie and Patrick. "They are all cleaned up and ready for visitors. Your wife was so brave and coura, you should be proud." She smiled at Charlie and held back as he went to his wife's side.

"Oh Sally, she's perfect. You did good, my girl, wonderful." Charlie kissed Sally's forehead and gently caressed his daughter's pink cheek. "What are we going to name you, little miss?"

Sally smiled up at her husband. "I was thinking Charlotte Marie, after your mom and mine." she let a few unshed bittersweet tears spill over. "What do you think?"

"Perfect."

Shelagh looked to Patrick and saw he wore a tired but pleased smile. "We should take our leave, don't you think? Let them bond and rest before I have to come back on rounds."

Patrick nodded in agreement and packed his bag while Shelagh spoke to the little family.

"Sally, we are going to leave now." she read her watch. It read a little past four in the morning. "I'll be back around Eight to check in and make sure you and little Charlotte are doing well."

"Thank you, Nurse. So much." Sally said gratefully.

Shelagh smiled sweetly and nodded. "Get some rest, I'll see you soon." With that she and Patrick left the little flat and loaded into the car.

Patrick sighed and rubbed his face. "Four in the morning… Don't get me wrong, I love my job, I really do. But I really do wish babies followed scheduled office hours."

"But then it wouldn't keep you on your toes and you would get tired of it." She pointed out and he nodded in agreement.

"So would you like me to drop you at home?'

Shelagh sighed and consulted her watch again. "Would it be terribly wrong of me to ask you to let me change at home and then take me on to Nonnatus? You do have to pick up Timothy don't you?"

"Oh, yeah that's perfectly fine. But don't you want to rest a few more hours before jumping in to work?" Patrick new that he was tired but Shelagh had to be exhausted. She had done so much more than he had that night.

"No, there isn't much hope for me catching any sleep. I'd be up in an hour or so anyway. I just need to change out of this dirty uniform first." she started to giggle until it turned into a yawn.

"Well then," he turned the car towards their neighborhood "off we go."

After the short ride to her flat, Shelagh stepped out and turned back toward the open passenger window. "I'll only be a moment. Doesn't take me long to change." With that she walked to the door and stepped inside.

The house was quiet but she guessed it would be after four a.m. She stepped out of her shoes so as not to make too much noise and wake Richard. Shelagh tiptoed through her room and into her bathroom where her spare uniform was hanging on the back of the door. She closed the door quietly and quickly undressed and redressed. Wanting to freshen up a bit she dampened a flannel and swiped it across her forehead and cheeks before running it over her exposed arms. She made to leave, opening the door slowly and stepping out quiet as a mouse. Before Shelagh made it further into the room however, something caught her eye.

Where there should be one body-shaped lump in her bed there were two. She stepped closer to get a better look at the body occupying her side. Long red curls flowed over Shelagh's pillow away from a fair skinned, lightly freckled face.

Shelagh backed away slowly, a hand covering her mouth to hold back the gasp she'd be about to let out. She left as quick and silent as she had came. She slipped on her shoes and, taking only moment to compose herself, left the flat and tucked herself into the doctor's car.

"I'm amazed again at how fast you change!" Patrick was hoping to get another giggle from the little woman but her only response was a hum of agreement. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Exhaustion is catching up on me I'm afraid."

"Would you like me to leave you here?" 

"No." she responded immediately. "Take me on to Nonnatus. I'll rest a while on the sofa."

Patrick could tell something was up but didn't press for fear of overstepping his boundaries. Instead he drove on to the convent. They rode in relative silence, making comments here and there about their surroundings. When they reached Nonnatus House Patrick parked the car and hurried around to help Shelagh out. "Here you are."

"Why thank you, sir," a smile graced her face for only a moment. "Let's see if we can rouse Timmy."

"Oh joy." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She smiled again and this time it stayed there.

They made it up the steps slowly, too tired to put in any real effort. "The nuns should be out of Laudes soon. Maybe they'll have tea in the near future." They reached the sitting room and found Timothy curled up at one end of the sofa. Patrick sighed again and moved to wake him but Shelagh stopped him. "Don't, he can stay with me."

"No, I can't possibly ask you to babysit him on top of you working."

"I'm only manning the phone today. And I'm the last one on call so it's unlikely I will be leaving."

Patrick considered her for a moment "Alright. But if you do get called out, call the surgery and I will come get home. I will be back around noon to pick him up. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Go home and get a few hours." she smiled As he left. And then she remembered her problem at home and her contented mood vanished. Decide to put it aside and focus on the here and now, she walked towards the kitchen. She passed Trixie at the phone and asked if she'd like some.

After tea was made and both had sat with their cups, Trixie spoke first. "I know something is wrong, sweetie. You know you can talk to me if you need someone. I'm an excellent listener."

Shelagh nodded and looked at her cup, contemplating what to do. Trixie didn't press her and for that she was grateful. "I uh…. I don't know how to say what I feel." she finally looked up with watery eyes. "I feel as though I've done something to bring it on."

"Oh dearie, I'm sure you haven't," she reached for Shelagh's hand to squeeze it comfortingly.

"But you don't know what has happened." she sniffled. "It's terrible."

"Talk to me about it so that I can help you."

Shelagh nodded again. "I asked Pat- Doctor Turner to stop by my flat so that I could change after the birth. And," she paused for a moment to wipe her eyes. "I saw Richard asleep in bed and next to him a woman I've never seen before."

Trixie's hand flew to her mouth with a gasp. "No. Shelagh, I'm sorry. It's not your fault at all!"

"How not? Surely I could have done something to prevent it! I could have talked to him more, spent more time with him, not worked so I could care for him more!" she was now in tears.

"None of that is your fault and I will not sit here and let you think that way!" She stood to and embraced Shelagh. "What are you going to do?"

Shelagh sobbed out "I don't know."

"Well." Trixie "I think you need to speak with Sister Julienne."

"Oh, no. I don't want to trouble her." Shelagh wiped her eyes. "She much too busy for this."

"My dear, I'm never too busy," Sister Julienne's entrance had gone unnoticed. "What troubles you?"

"I think it'd be best of you take her to your office, Sister. It's a delicate conversation." Trixie tidied the kitchen back up as the other two walked towards the elegant office.

Shelagh told Sister Julienne everything she had told Trixie which resulted in more tears and some comforting words from the sweet nun. "Whatever you do, we will stand by you. Are you going to talk to him?"

Shelagh sniffled "I don't know. I haven't been able to think about it properly yet. Maybe after I think on it a while the answer will show itself."

"Well, it's only half passed five. Go and rest in the sitting room until breakfast. We will wake you. Rest well."

Shelagh made her way back to the sitting room and was surprised to see Timothy sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Lie back down, dearest." she said sitting on the free end of the sofa.

"Did Dad have another patient?" Timothy asked, scooting closer to lean on Shelagh's shoulder. Shelagh was slightly surprised but put it off to him being half asleep.

"No, he went home to sleep a few hours before work. I told him to leave you here so you could sleep."

"Oh, thank you." He shuffled back down the couch to rest his head by her lap. Shelagh's heart swelled. She began to card her fingers through his hair in smooth, calming movements. "Mummy used to do this. Whenever I didn't feel good or was sad. It always made it better."

"Do you miss her?"

He yawned. "Yes, but not as much as before. Do you miss your mum?"

She smiled sadly. "I do, yes. I was about 7 when I lost her."

"Did your dad ever marry again?"

"No, he kept to himself, was very quiet." There was a quiet pause and Shelagh thought maybe he had gone back to sleep.

"Dad's not quiet…"

"Are you afraid he'll remarry?"

"No, just who." he yawned again.

Shelagh smiled fondly. "Well, dearest, your dad wouldn't dare do anything without your approval." Timothy nodded at that. "Get some sleep." It didn't take but a moment for him to nod off and soon after Shelagh gave in to exhaustion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shelagh? Shelagh, dear?" She awoke to Trixie gently shaking shoulder."It's time for breakfast."

Timothy sat up quickly. "Breakfast? Will there be eggs?"

Both Shelagh and Trixie laughed at him "Yes, Timothy, and plenty of them. Mrs. B. knows how much you can eat." Trixie patted his head as he headed toward the kitchen. She turned to Shelagh. "Would you like to come socialize and nibble on some toast?"

"No. I think I would rather go on and man the phone. But I would like a cup of tea and maybe some toast." she stood up and straightened herself.

Before she could make a move to the door, Trixie enveloped her in a hug. "It will get better, dear. And we are here for you."

Shelagh returned the tight hug. "Thank you." She smiled, truly smiled as she walked to the phone desk. She felt blessed to be a member of Nonnatus. This group of strong, kind, and caring women. Shelagh knew whatever happened, whatever her decision, they would be her strength and support.

 **A/N: I am so sorry that I've not updated in forever. I had some rather depressing news at the beginning of the year and I got stuck in a rut for a little while, but I'm here now! Anyway hope you like the new chapter, I'm not all to happy with the ending but I like it better than I had it! I have the next chapter started and will hopefully have it up soon! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All That I Wanted**

It was clinic day and things were in full swing! There were more ladies than usual and things had gotten a bit backed up. Nothing the Nonnatuns could not handle, though!

"Mrs. Layton is ready for you, doctor, and then Mrs. Enders." Shelagh said walking passed Patrick and headed to fetch the next expectant mother.

"Thank you, Nurse Briggs!" He said cheerily.

She smiled in return. Shelagh still hadn't confronted Richard and aside from Trixie and Sister Julienne she hadn't told a soul.

"Mrs. Margaret Emerson?" She read the unfamiliar name from the clipboard in hand. Even though the nuns and nurses had many, many patients they knew them all by name. Even most of the young, first time mums were known through their own mothers.

"That's me!" came from the middle of the seats

Shelagh looked back at the clipboard to read up on her patient. "Well Mrs. Emerson, it seems like this is your first time with us. We're certainly glad to ha-" she cut off when she looked up. It was her. Richard's mistress. His very pregnant mistress.

"Hello nurse!" She was a cheery, sweet faced woman that stood about half a foot taller than Shelagh. "And please, call me Margie."

"Um, right. Mrs. Emerson, this way please." She turned round and led the red head to the vacant cubicle. "Up on the table please." She took a deep breath. 'It doesn't mean he's the father… does it?'

"I should have come before now but we just got settled in."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"My husband and I just moved from Scotland. We are from here originally and I finally had the perfect excuse to come back." She rubbed her rounding belly.

Shelagh hated herself for it but she had to make polite conversation with the woman. She was a Nonnatun, it was practically a requirement. "Wanted to be nearer your mum?"

"Well… not exactly." She blushed and Shelagh felt her stomach drop. "Can I trust you with a secret, nurse?"

"Of course, midwife-patient confidentiality."

"We moved back so the baby could be close to his father. You see… my husband is… well my marriage is one of convenience."

Shelagh said nothing, she was completely astonished.

"I know, it isn't right. But he is in the same position. He didn't realize his wife was the way she was until after they'd been married for a while. He's been trying to divorce her for a while but she won't agree yet. He's moved here to poplar hoping she'll find someone and leave him finally. He wants kids, you see. So do I and obviously my husband isn't fond of the act that causes babies, if you know what I mean. So we decided to go ahead and start our family. No sense in waiting on her to come round!" she laughed somewhat nervously.

The little Scottish nurse had to reel in her emotions. She wanted to scream, to cry, to throw something, but more than anything she wanted to run. Far away from the woman sitting in front of her, away from her bastard of a husband, away from her wretched sham marriage. Instead she asked another question like a good nurse would. "Does your husband not mind? He will be raising another man's baby."

"Oh, Barret doesn't mind much, he's actually happy for me! He's been doting on me since I found out about the baby. He's just glad I've found someone to make me happy. He's agreed to divorce me once Richard is free to marry!" there it was. She had been holding out hope that he couldn't, wouldn't do this to her. But he had and she wasn't sure she had the strength to continue. "That's why we moved back here. Richard's wife wanted to move here for work and made him come. He wanted to stay behind with me but she dangled the divorce before him so hopefully it will be soon! Barret is happy, too. Maybe he met someone…" she drifted off in thought and Shelagh took the moment to regulate her breathing which had become slightly ragged. "Anyhow, what's next, Nurse?"

Shelagh shook her head to clear her thoughts, knowing she'll have plenty of time to dwell on them later. "Uh. I'm going to listen to baby's heart and see how far along you are, and then other routine tests." When she put her pinard to the woman's swollen belly she heard a strong, healthy heartbeat. It nearly broke hers in two. This is what she had wanted with him. She wanted it and he went to someone else. How could he do that to her? The woman who loved him, cared for him, willingly gave him everything. He had denied her the one thing she wanted and now it was being thrown back in her face.

"Everything sound alright?" Margaret Emerson's worried eyes met her own.

Shelagh nodded "Fit as a fiddle." Shelagh performed the rest of the tests in silence, nodding here and there when her patient asked a question, only speaking when she had to. By the end of the examination the two had learned that Mrs. Emerson was a perfectly healthy expectant mother with a perfectly healthy baby due in 20 weeks.

"Well, how's our patient?" Shelagh turned to find Patrick closing the cubicle back "Nurse Br-" she shook her head cutting him short before he revealed who she actually was to the woman lying on the exam table. He didn't know what she was up to but trusted her and went with it. "I'll just finish up for you shall I?" he saw the relief flow through her and the utter gratitude flooding her eyes.

She bowed out her exit and was making her way to the kitchen before changing direction for the back door leading to a little alley way. She stopped short when she heard Trixie call out for her.

"Shelagh, sweetie are you alright?" she asked. Shelagh only shook her head and put her hand over her mouth.

Sister Julienne saw Shelagh's distress and Trixie's worry and made her way over. "My dear, what's wrong?"

"She's pregnant." The other two looked confused until it dawned on them. The new red headed patient was the mistress. "He denied me a baby and gets her pregnant."

"Oh Shelagh, I'm so, so sorry." Trixie hugged her tight.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sister Julienne rubbed her back soothingly, at a loss for any other response.

"No, I just need a moment. I think I'll step outside and collect myself."

"Take all the time you need, I will cover for you." the nun said and they let her walk out.

"That bastard." Trixie covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry Sister."

Sister Julienne waved it off. "No need. That's a very appropriate label for him."

Shelagh leaned back on the brick wall of the narrow alley way, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Nothing was working to calm her frayed nerves and she began to shake.

There was a creaking sound as the side door opened. "I'm sorry for taking so long, I'll be just another moment." She removed her glasses and wiped at her teary eyes with still shaking hands. When she replaced her glasses she saw Patrick standing before her. "Oh... "

"What's wrong, Shelagh?" his eyes held nothing but worry and concern and it caused her to tear up yet again. "Here, take this." He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thank you, really, I'll be alright." she sighed but it turned into a sob.

"Oh, Shelagh," He moved to pull her close and she cried into his chest. "Don't cry, it can't be as bad as that."

She sniffed. "Worse than you could imagine."

Patrick rubbed her back while she let it all out. There was no rush, clearly she needed this. When Shelagh's sobs dwindled down he stepped back a little to look at her, running his hands up and down her arms in comfort. "Tell me?"

She nodded and leaned back against the wall. "I, uh… Richard has been unfaithful."

"Oh, no…."

She shook her head. "No, I think I knew all along. But that patient, Mrs. Emerson, she's the one he's been with. And she is pregnant with his child."

"Are you quite certain it's his? I thought she was married."

Shelagh gave a rough laugh that held no humor. "He's apparently a bit of a dandy. So, yes. I'm certain." she hugged herself. "He had the nerve to tell her I was the same way! That I wouldn't give him a divorce so they can be together!"

Patrick couldn't quite understand how Richard could do such things to his wife. Shelagh has done nothing to deserve it. "Does Mrs. Emerson know you are his wife?"

She shook her head. "I didn't give her my name. I recognized her from… a few weeks ago. I found her in my bed."

"You never let on. You've kept this to yourself, all bottled up?" She was strong, stronger than anyone realized.

A weak smiled graced her face. "I didn't want anyone's pity." a few tears trailed down her face "How could he do this to me? He gave her all I wanted…" she was crying again and he was there for her.

Patrick gathered her back in his arms and held tight as her tears flowed. He knew not why he was so drawn to her. Why he cared so much and wanted so desperately to help her.

"What does she have that I lack? Is it her hair? Was I not tall enough for him? What could she possibly give him that I couldn't?" Shelagh had worked herself into a tizzy and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Shhhh, listen to me, you have to breathe. Come on. In, out, in and out." he inhaled and exhaled in demonstration until she was breathing normally. "Now, as far as I'm concerned that woman has absolutely nothing on you. You are an amazing midwife, better than all of Nonnatus combined, I should say. You are incredibly kind and compassionate, especially when it comes to your patients." she blushed and looked away, turning her attention to their shoes. Patrick tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look back up at him. "You are beautiful, more so than any other woman I've seen. And perfect just the way you are." His hand rested on her cheek now, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth across her soft skin.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" she searched his eyes.

"I do."

She was slightly aware of how close he was. "And I'm perfect?"

"There isn't one thing I would change." His earnest voice gave her chills. The butterflies in her tummy were fluttering wildly but she wasn't afraid. Strange.

Doubt invaded her mind and she dropped her eyes to his tie. "I just don't see it."

"And that's why I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Shelagh's eyes shot back up to his. There was a mixture of relief and disbelief written across her face. "Love me? You love me, Patrick?"

He was still in shock at his admission. "Y-yes. Oh, God, yes." it came out barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand still present on her cheek. "Oh, Patrick. I love you, too." she opened her eyes to find a smile spreading across his face. She smiled as well, so grateful that he returned her feelings.

He closed the distance between them and bent to capture her lips in a delicately loving kiss. He tried to pour in all of his feelings and emotions from the time they met until now. Shelagh readily received him. She molded to him, melting in his embrace and giving in to what she had wanted for some time now. She knew she shouldn't. Regardless of how her bloody husband acted with other women, she was still married to him. But Patrick made her forget all about that. As far as she was concerned he was all she needed. She was living in the moment. The difficult part could come later.

They broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers. She inhaled deeply, trying to regulate her breathing. A laugh escaped her, but unlike before this one held happiness and contentment.

He grinned at her and kissed her forehead, drawing her near. "What now?"

"I don't know." she spoke into the side of his neck. "But we've made a start."

 **A/N: I realize this is a shorter chapter than the others but I could not make myself add anything else for fear I would mess it up. The direction the story is going also requires me to put a break here to flow more naturally. I hope no one hates me for this or anything I write in the future. I tried to put off their declarations of love a while but when you love someone not much holds you back. Not to brag or anything like that but I knew I would marry my husband about a month into our relationship. I've loved him from the beginning. And that's how I feel Shelagh and Patrick are, for this story at least. Any mistakes you see, please feel free to message me. Reviews are most welcome!**

 **Much love,**

 **Nanahbelle**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry for the delay! Recently had big changes at work where I went from being the newest worker and therefore pretty low on the poll to being the 3rd senior member helping train new girls. This all happened in about 2 weeks time and I haven't stopped since! I also found out that I'll be the most senior worker come end of summer and that's only after a year of working! Kinda nervous about that!And to add to all that and school, found out one of my dogs is pregnant! She's due in a few weeks so I get to play doggy midwife! Okay I don't know how many of you have seen the new episodes of the current season but let me say I'm dying! I'll not spoil anything for those who haven't seen it but if you have, please message me so we can fangirl together! And if you are like me and live in America and don't get regular season premieres, message me also so I can tell you how you can watch them before they come out over here! Anyhow, I wasn't actually planning on raising the rating on this so soon but yeah, nothing explicit but this is still a first for me. Don't hate me, my muse was kick started by the new season, which is just amazing and I can't even begin! But seeing as this is AU and my Shelagh never was a nun and she is married, this scenario fits her. I'd love a review, it'll help me with the direction this writing is going.

Also, Happy Valentine's Day!

Complete Certainty

Shelagh joined the Turner men after Sunday morning church. The nuns were pleasantly surprised when Patrick and Timothy had slipped into the pew behind them next to Shelagh. Patrick was not one for the faith but when Shelagh asked them to go he agreed. He was excited to see what made Shelagh the way she was, so strong, so different from the women he encountered. He knew her faith in God played a role. He could tell Timothy enjoyed going. Marie took him before she died, and seeing as Patrick didn't go it never occurred to him to take him after. Timothy knew his father was not religious so he didn't ask to go so as not to be a bother. But seeing Shelagh so spiritually immersed piqued Patrick's interest. As the church prayed he watched her. The pure, blessed peace on her face as she silently mouthed her prayers heavenward left him longing for something like that in his own life. Maybe there was more to this than he thought.

After their cozy lunch they sat around talking and sipping tea. Timothy was explaining how he prefers science over maths in school and that the teacher doesn't understand why can't get it. "Also, dad is rubbish at it, so he's no help to me."

"If you want, I can help you. I'm not the best but I do understand it." Shelagh offered.

"Oh, would you please? I would be forever grateful to get good marks for once."

She smiled fondly and nodded. "I'll be at Nonnatus manning the phone tomorrow afternoon if you'd like to pop by. "

"Actually, tomorrow is a holiday so I'm going to stay with Granny Parker tonight. I won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Patrick spoke up at that point. "Have you packed yet?"

"I think," Timothy started, "that I'll go and do that right now." He scurried off towards his room.

"Don't think I don't know that you're getting out of washing up!" Patrick called after him, he and Shelagh heard the lad giggling.

"Come on, it's only a handful, we can get them done in no time." Shelagh took her plates to the sink. "And you know better than to argue with me, dearest. I'll not leave them for your housekeeper to have to do."

He smiled at her use of 'dearest'. He'd only heard her call Timothy that so it warmed his heart that she bestowed it upon him also. He brought her the rest of the dishes and began rinsing and drying the ones she had washed up.

They worked well together, moving in sync with as much fluidity as they did at a delivery. It was comfortable, as if they'd been doing it for years.

After a few moments silence he spoke quietly. "Have you confronted him?"

"Not yet," she handed him a soapy plate, "he's hardly been home and when he was he completely ignored me."

"Hmmm." He pondered this while he rinsed the plate. "I'm not trying to pressure you, I hope you don't think I am."

"Oh, Patrick, I know you aren't. I'm ready to be rid of him as much as you are."

"More so, I believe."

She smiled, "Perhaps. I'm worried about shaming you in the community though." she quietly voiced her fears.

Patrick turned to look at her, "Shelagh, no. You've no reason to be. I could care less what people think of me. I'd marry you the day your divorce is final if they'd let me."

She smiled and side nudged him lovingly. "So would I."

Timothy had come in quietly and witnessed their sweet exchange. How he longed for this to be a daily occurance. Maybe it would be soon. He hated to do it but he had to intrude. "Dad? I'm all packed."

The adults finished the last dish and rinsed their hands before turning round to him.

"And that's my cue to leave." She smiled up at Patrick, looking meaningfully into his eyes. "See you soon," she turned and gathered Timothy in a tight hug. "And you when you get back. We can work on maths when you do." She kissed the top of his head before they walked to the door. She gathered her handbag and cardigan and slipped into her shoes. Shelagh waved them off and headed in the opposite direction for her flat.

As she had tidied up yesterday, she decided to sit down and knit timothy a hat and scarf set. She put on a long-playing record and set to work. A few hours passed, in which time she'd changed out a few records, finished the hat, and started on the scarf. Richard came in without saying a word to her. He went to the kitchen and came back out with a glass of Scotch and walked to the record player. He stopped it mid song and muttered something about 'bloody pansy tunes' and sat down hard in the arm chair.

Though irritated, Shelagh continued to knit, thinking of 'her' boys as she had begun to refer to them in her mind. It was a while before either said a word. "Who's that for?" Richard asked.

"Timothy Turner." She replied simply.

He grunted. "And why are you yarning for him?" He'd often referred to her knitting or crocheting as 'yarning' no matter how many times Shelagh corrected him.

She sighed. "He's hit a growth spurt and his old set is too small for him. It's about to turn cold so he'll need new ones soon."

Silence for a moment.

"Why can't his mother make him one?"

Shelagh glared at him. "If you will recall, his mother died. This is Dr. Turner's son."

He cleared his throat. "I thought I told you to stay away from that widower."

She scoffed. "You did."

"Then why are you still hanging around him?"

"If you'd listen to anything I say you'd realize I work with him, he's the G.P. for Poplar. There's not a way I can avoid him even if I wanted to. Which I don't, thank you very much."

"Well it seems to me that you need to quit then."

She snorted at that. "I am not quitting my job. How else would I hear all the nasty lies you're telling your mistress about me?" Her irritation had emboldened her.

He choked on his scotch. Through his sputtering he managed an incredulous "My what?!"

"Oh, you know," she returned to her knitting. "The redhead that you got pregnant in Aberdeen. She told me that her husband, well if you could call him that, was kind enough to move her back here for the baby to be with his father."

"I haven't got any children!" Richard's blood was boiling, she could see the rage written all over his red face.

"Oh, not yet you don't, but it's coming. Give it a few more months and you will."

"How dare you accuse me like that!" He roared, throwing his glass across the room. It smashed on the wall.

Shelagh stood to her full height and let every hold on her emotions go. "How dare you go to her, give her everything I've ever wanted! How dare you break my heart and toy with my emotions the way you do! I am not the one at fault here!"

"Maybe if you were a better wife then I wouldn't have had to go to her." He spat.

She gave a disbelieving laugh and turned around to gather her knitting. "And maybe if you were a better husband I wouldn't want to leave you."

He stood shocked, Shelagh had never said such things to him. "Leave me? You think you can leave me?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving you, Richard, I'm divorcing you. I'll let you know when I figure out the details." She slipped the hat and half done scarf into her purse and slipped her shoes on.

"You are making a huge mistake, Shelagh!" He yelled. She wasn't her normal, timid, soft spoken self and it threw him off. She'd always obeyed him, never stood up. This wasn't the Shelagh he married, this was a bold Shelagh. "Where are you going?!'

Shelagh opened the door and turned back, looking him over. "That's none if your business, now is it?" She flounced out of the flat with an uncaring air and let the door slam behind her.

She walked briskly. Outwardly she seemed calm, peaceful, in control of her emotions. Inside her though a war was raging! A tempest in a teapot, and who knew what would fly out when the top came off.

Her body was drawn to the one place she knew she'd find comfort. As she neared Patrick's home her anger dissipated some, a tiny bit replaced with the warmth of love. The bulk of her frustration was still present but she no longer felt she would act on it. 'It's a good thing for Richard I'm not the violent type.' the thought.

When she turned the final corner and saw no car in front of the Turner flat she remembered that Patrick had taken Timothy to his grandmother's. The need to see Patrick and the dread of returning to her own flat made her mind up. She would wait for him to return, no matter how long he was out. Shelagh sat herself down onto the stoop in front of the door and continued knitting, focusing on Timothy and the love she held for the dear boy.

Half and hour or so later she heard the familiar hum of the green MG. She looked up to see Patrick park and get out of the car with a curious look on his face. "Shelagh?"

"Hello, Patrick." she smiled, though he could tell there was something off. Her normally warm smile that held so much care and love seemed dulled somehow.

He made his way over to her, taking in her appearance as he went. She seemed deflated, like she had gotten flustered and worked up, only to let it all go and given up. "What are you doing down here?" he said as he sat down on his heels coming eye-level with her.

"I… I t-told him, Patrick." was all Shelagh managed before a sob wracked her body. Her head fell forward into his chest and his arms immediately went round about her.

"Shhhh….. It's alright, Shelagh." he continued his words of comfort and petted her hair, hoping to calm her. When her sobbing had eased and she sat up, he stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you inside, hmm?" Patrick gathered up her purse and knitting, opened the door, and ushered her in with his hand at the small of her back.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like that. That was uncalled for." Shelagh said, sniffling a little. Patrick handed her the handkerchief from his pocket and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"Do not apologize, darling. You can cry in my arms whenever you like, though I'd much rather see you smile." he kissed her forehead.

She let out a half laugh and wiped her eyes, drying the last tears. She didn't need to cry anymore, she had the man she loved holding her tight. "Thank you, dearest." he released her and taking her hand, led her to the sitting room and coaxed her onto the settee.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" he offered.

Shelagh was contemplative for a moment. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like something a bit stronger than tea tonight."

"Scotch it is." he kissed her forehead once more before leaving to fetch two glasses and the decanter from his study. He poured her a healthy glass and handed it over before pouring his own. He waited quietly, watching her drink the amber liquid, surprised by how she did so without much effort. Clearly she could handle the stout liquor. Granted it was smooth but she drank it with as much ease and grace as she drank her tea. Only when she had finished her glass and he had poured her another and sat back and relaxed a bit more did he speak. "So what did you tell him?"

She sighed into her glass as she took another sip. "I told him I knew about his liaisons with his mistress and about her pregnancy and the lies he'd been telling her. Then I told him I was divorcing him. He said I was making a mistake. But the only mistake I made was staying with him this long." she looked at him with sadly sweet eyes. "But then I may not have met you, then where would we be?"

"I believe we would have ended up together, one way or another." he finished his glass and filled it again.

"I love you, Patrick. I didn't want to tell him about you incase he tried bringing you into it."

He chuckled. "I think I can handle myself, Shelagh." he gave her that crooked smile of his.

"Oh, I know that you can. I just did not want him dragging your reputation through the mud. Or, God forbid, bringing Timothy into the middle of it all." she was so worried over the boy, more so than she was of herself.

Patrick's eyes darkened for just a moment. "I'd like to see him try." His protective nature showed through and it made her heart swell.

She smiled at him, cupping his cheek in her hand and kissing him softly. He smiled back and leaned back in the settee, throwing his arm casually around her and pulling her closer into his side. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, neither finding a need to talk.

When he'd finished his second glass of scotch and sat up a moment to refill both of their glasses he noticed the knitting. "What is it you are making?"

She sat up as well and pulled the knitting out of her purse. "I noticed that Timothy's hat and scarf looked a bit small." she gestured toward the set hanging on a hook by the door. "So I decided to make new ones." she handed Patrick the hat and laid the scarf out on her lap. It was almost twice as long as it needed to be. "Ah, well I guess I'll make him another. Here." she looped it around Patrick's neck.

"Oh, you sure? He could grow into it."

"It would take him years to grow into that, Patrick. I have more than enough yarn to make him another." Shelagh pulled him close with the scarf and smiled lovingly. "Besides, I think it looks much better on you." she leaned in and kissed him. It was soft but intensely meaningful like she was trying to put every ounce of her love into it.

Patrick responded eagerly. He turned in his seat to face her, pulling her closer still with an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand in her loose hair. His lips moved in time with hers, pushing back and giving way. She wove her fingers into his hair and parted her lips, her kisses becoming more open and inviting. Patrick followed her lead and let her set the pace, he didn't mind giving her control between them.

Shelagh steadily pushed on, her passion bubbling close to the brim. She loosened the reins on her bold side, throwing away all thoughts of Richard. She nibbled at Patrick's bottom lip, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure which she felt more than heard. His mouth dropped open a bit more and she seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss further. Her tongue slid into his mouth as she reclaimed his lips once more. This time his moan was most definitely audible and it spurred her on. Having tucked her feet underneath her earlier, she took advantage of her kneeling position and raised above him slightly, causing him to tilt his head up to kiss her, very much a reversal of roles. Shelagh kissed with so much fervor, not having felt this level of passion and longing in such a long time. She did her best to catch a breath here and there but her unwillingness to break the kiss was resulting in a greatly increasing need for oxygen. Unable to continue, though not from lack of trying, she gave one last kiss before she pulled away gulping in the much needed air.

Patrick on the other hand didn't stop. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, relishing in the softness of the delicate skin, all the while keeping hands on her to ensure she wouldn't fall. He continued to lay hot, open mouthed kisses over her neck and surrounding areas. One hand caressed down her side and across her waist, slowly and sensually making its way over her tummy and up to cup her breast. She gasped at the contact, delighted though in the feeling it sent through her. Patrick mistook it for shock or fear and pulled away from her completely and sat back against the settee. "I'm sorry, Shelagh. I didn't mean to pressure you." his eyes held shame mixed with a touch of sadness.

Shelagh surprised him by throwing her leg over his lap and straddling him, something he never expected from her. "Do not apologize, Patrick, you did nothing wrong. On the contrary, I was very much enjoying your uh, ministrations." she smiled impishly and began unbuttoning his shirt. After the first three or four were undone and his neck and part of his chest were exposed, she leaned in to kiss him as he had kissed her. She worked from one corner of his mouth, down his jaw, all around his neck, and back up the other side, sealing his lips with a searing kiss. Patrick's hands went about her again, this time with more pressure and urgency to his explorations. She would be his undoing, he was sure of it. This blonde-haired angel that transformed into a bold little minx in a split second. Did she know what she was doing to him? Surely she did, how could she not from where she sat. The thought made him blush, something he hadn't done in years.

Shelagh noticed the color in his face and could guess what brought it on but made no mention of it. She was delighted that she could still make a man, most especially this man, feel that way and it made her feel desirable, something that had been missing for a while. She felt a hand slide down her leg and dip under the hem of her dress. As he worked his way passed her stockinged knee and slowly up her thigh, Shelagh knew there was no going back. She wanted him and it was obvious he wanted her. She knew he would stop if only she asked but that was the last thing she wanted. He had caressed his way up past where her garter belt hooked to her stockings, kneaded the soft, exposed skin just above it, and back down to the bend in her knee. 'Now, Shelagh. It's time.'

She broke the kiss once more and worked her way across his cheek to his ear. She nibbled his earlobe a moment, the soft moan rumbling in his chest boosting her confidence which she gathered up. "Take me, Patrick." she breathed in his ear before pulling back to look him in his eyes. She saw the want and need filling his eyes but also the hesitance.

"Are you certain?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for any doubt.

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am completely certain."

That's all it took. Patrick locked his hands in the bend of her knees and stood, hoisting her as he did. Shelagh let out a peel of delighted laughter and locked her legs around his waist. She was light weight and he easily wrapped an arm around her waist and one about her bottom to keep her in place as he ascended the stairs to his room.

In they went, their kisses growing more ardent and lustful the closer they got to the bed. Patrick moved till his knees hit the edge of the bed before leaning forward and laying Shelagh on her back. He kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming about her body, before reluctantly standing to shut the door and kick off his shoes. Only when he turned around did his fiery passion blossom into intense and overpowering love. For there she sat, his Shelagh in his bed. In all truths this was most definitely _his_ Shelagh for no one, not even her husband was privy to this most beautiful version if her. She sat on the edge, feet tucked under her, watching him with a hint of impatience but a fountain of love and longing.

He knew how she had been neglected by her husband, how she deserved so much better. He was determined to make this perfect for her. He stepped back to her and took her left hand, so tiny and delicate, in both of his. He turned it over and placed a soft, meaningful kiss to her palm. She understood his meaning, he was going to take his time and love her like she deserved. Shelagh placed her free hand on his cheek, caressing it lovingly before moving both of her hands to his shirt, opening the final buttons and pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands moved across his broad chest taking I'm every bit of the newly exposed skin. She seemed transfixed by something and it piqued Patrick's curiosity.

"What is on your mind, darling?" He asked as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Shelagh's arms slid from his chest up to loop around his neck. "You are. I can hardly believe I'm here in your arms."

He kissed her forehead. "Believe it." She slipped from the bed to stand close to him and smiled, her eyes dancing with excitement and a deep need that only he could fill. He saw this as his cue to press forward and not look back.

he started with her dress. Simple but elegant and a gentle navy blue, it buttoned half-way down her front. Patrick placed a soft kiss to her lips with each button undone. When the last one was loosed he held her gaze and eased the material off her shoulders to pool around her feet. He smiled at her reassuringly and bent to kiss her and slid his hand under the hem of her slip to lift it up and over her head and drop it to join her dress.

There she stood, the love of his life, in delicate, lacey cream under garments and hosiery. The image took his breath away and made his heart skip a few beats.

Shelagh blushed at the look on his face, his outright adoration and unashamed appreciation making her a tad uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, of course, but just in the sense that she was not used to it whatsoever. Never had anyone looked at her they way this man did.

"Oh, my darling girl, you are absolute perfection." He drew her close to kiss her then slowly moving her back until she touched the bed.

"And you, dearest are over dressed." Her voice low and lusty. With slightly more nerve she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. She pushed them to the floor where he toed off his socks and kicked both to the side, leaving him in only his undershorts. "There, we're even."

Patrick let out a deep chuckle. He bent to kiss her neck, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses down to that sensitive hollow spot just before her collarbone. He sucked the soft skin there, eliciting a moan, before gently biting her. Shelagh let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he bit once more then soothed the tender skin with his tongue. She gripped his shoulders tight leaving small harmless half moons from her fingernails. "Oh, Patrick."

"Mmmm... The way you say my name." He half growled, sucking in her neck once more. "You've no idea what that does to me."

She giggled, certain she would have a mark from her love bite in the morning. She turned her face while he was still close and nibbled his earlobe, saying his name in a breathy moan.

"You little minx!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and one around her bottom pulling her flush against him. She could feel how excited he was, how much he wanted her. "All for you, darling." Patrick said. He had wanted her to feel exactly what she did to him.

With that he swiftly laid her on the bed, himself coming down over her. He went back to kissing her neck and shoulders and going down till he was kissing the top of her breasts. She arched into him, wanting him closer. He took advantage of that moment to slip his hand beneath her and unhook her bra.

Shelagh gasped, partly at the freedom from the constricting garment but also from the deftness at when Patrick performed the task. With hands that delivered babies with such skill and grace, she couldn't be so surprised at his dexterity. All coherent thought left her when said hands cupped both breasts. She was of average size so Patrick's large hands covered her completely. "Oh!" Was all she could manage as he kneaded her softly.

He removed one hand only to replace it with his mouth. She cried out when he suckled her nipple making it peak. He kissed across her chest to the other breast and pulled it into his mouth, giving the same attention.

Patrick sat back and looked down on her. Chest heaving and eyes shut tight, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His hand slid down her body to her thigh where her stockings we're held up by garter straps. He undid the top straps and lifted her legs one at a time to reach the bottom two. He unrolled the stocking down her leg, his fingers brushing the freshly exposed skin as he went. Once the first was removed, he started on the other. When he reached her foot he lifted her leg and kissed her soft skin back up to her thigh. The garter came off easily enough which only left their knickers between them.

Shelagh's need for him was building beyond anything she had ever felt before and she didn't know how much more she could handle. In the dim lamp light he could see the pleading in her eyes and knew this was it. Patrick urged her hips up and slid the last price of her lacey ensemble off and then removed his as well. He crawled back up her body, kissing her as he went, and settled his lower body against hers. He kept most of his weight on his arms and off of her petite form.

Shelagh gazed into the soft eyes of her love and soon to be lover. She hadn't seen their relationship taking this path but she regretted nothing. Now was the time. "Please. Patrick, please." He put his forehead to hers, locking eyes with her as he entered. Shelagh had never felt such an intensity in her life as she did at that moment. Made for each other, that's what they were and both knew it then if they ever doubted before. He kissed her neck and waited for her to give him some sign to continue. She rolled her hips up urging him on and bringing a moan from deep in his chest.

Bliss. It was absolutely perfect being with him. Shelagh felt tiny under Patrick but worshipped. He was so attentive, so focused on her. Reading her expressive face, listening to the soft sounds that escaped her. She didn't have to say a word for he knew what she wanted or needed before she could ask. He himself had never worked harder to please. He was pacing himself for her sake. He didn't care how this ended for him as long as she felt loved and cherished.

Shelagh felt it building, knew she was close to the edge. She didn't want this to end, didn't want to be out of his embrace but there was nothing she could do to prolong this much more. So instead she decided to make the last stretch as intimate as possible. Patrick had kept most of his weight off her her and left a small gap between them. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him and drawing him down on top of her. The new position came with a different and wonderful sensation. Shelagh's breathing changed, growing shallow and more frequent. Patrick had noticed the change in her and picked up his pace and laid hot kisses down her neck, lightly sucking and nipping here and there. Tiny gasps escaped her. She found herself bearing down, not willing to relinquish her hold on the moment. She began to kiss his collarbone but ended in biting down slightly in an effort to hold out as long as possible, Patrick's groan of painful pleasure doing nothing to help the situation. Patrick felt her constrict and almost lost himself then and there. He kissed up to her ear and with as much control as he could muster breathily whispered into her ear. "Let go, love."

"OH! PATRICK!" Between her screaming his name and contracting around him in ecstasy he lost all control and fell over the edge with her. It barely registered to him that Shelagh had wrapped her legs around him to hold him closer, if that we're possible, and that her fingernails had dug into his skin with such pleasurable pain. The string of "oh shelagh"s and "I love you"s whispered from his mouth mingled with her light panting were the only sounds to be heard in the still air. This moment was one she would never forget. Not just the way he made love to her but the afterglow. For here they laid entangled, no telling where one ended and the other began, feeling as though no one else in the world existed and reveling in the fact that regardless of anything else, they had found their true love. There was nothing too great standing in their way that together they could not overcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Been a while, I know! I've moved up to senior staff member at work, I'm supposed to finish school up this year and buying a house, I'm an aunt as of 12/18/17 (If you're reading this little sis, tell Little Moo Aunt Lizzy loves him!) And since the last update I've helped my Aussies deliver 2 litters of puppies totalling 15 little wigglebutts! And I got a new pup myself bringing my number of 'kids' up to 4! I've made this chapter longer than the others hoping you'll forgive me for taking so long to update! I don't own Call the Midwife, wish I did!**

 **Much** **Love,**

 **NanahBelle**

Chapter 6: Everything Changes

"Nonnatus House, midwife speaking." Shelagh's clear voice came through the phone making Patrick smile.

"Hello, Shelagh."

She could hear the smile in his voice, causing a broad smile to spread across her face. "Patrick." she cooed.

"How are you this morning?"

"Quite well, and you?" It was only a partial lie, she was out of it after a midnight delivery. She was set to get off shift in half an hour and she couldn't wait to fall into bed!

"The same. I was calling to see how Rita Halloway was."

Shelagh's heart dropped. She and Patrick had attended the birth of her son, only things did not go as planned. The poor dear was a month early and still born. They almost lost Rita as well. She had given up her will to live until her labor pains started back up, bringing forth a dainty little girl. While there was a happy ending to the story, the loss of the little one still hurt to the soul.

"She and Joy are doing well. The wee girl has put on about 3 ounces and mum is producing more than enough milk for her insatiable appetite."

"Tiny but fierce, I see." He commented.

"Yes, and she's certainly living up to her namesake. Regardless of losing the first babe, that home is full of joy."

"That is wonderful to hear! I was worried about Rita's state of mind. I'll continue to check on her every couple of days until I'm certain she's in the clear."

Shelagh yawned "Oh, sorry, Patrick. I'm just a tad drained."

"Oh, it's alright. I only ask that you join us tonight for supper. If you're interested of course, Mo liannan."

She blushed at the term of endearment. 'My lover, my sweetheart' He began calling her that shortly after their night together. He'd read it in a gaelic poem and found it to be perfect.

"Of course I will be there M'eudail, I wouldn't miss it for anything." She'd countered his endearment with her own. 'My darling, my dear.' Something her mother called her father before she passed on. "Shall I se you around 7 then?"

"Perfect, unless you wish to arrive early. Should I be held back, I'll let you know. Either way, Tim will be there to let you in. Farewell."

"Farewell for now." Shelagh hund up the phone. They never said 'I love you, goodbye.' when they ended a phone conversation lest anyone should hear them. It's not that they were ashamed of each other, just wanting to keep it all quiet until after her divorce was final. It had been nearly 2 months since she'd told Richard she was leaving and she'd made only small headway in being rid of him. She and Patrick had yet to have another night of passion, choosing to wait for her ties to Richard to be completely severed. Though that's not to say there wasn't some heat that bubbled up here and there. She could hardly keep a blush at bay when she thought of al the moments cut just short. Shelagh spent most of her free time with "Her Boys" and that often led to nights snuggled up to Patrick's side, his arm holding her tight to him as they listened to a long playing record or reading after Timothy was tucked in.

A rake of fingers through her hair, a lingering hand on his leg, a few longing looks from each, and a need-filled kiss to kick it off. She couldn't wait for it to all be over and never having to stop again!

"Shelagh, are you staying for breakfast?" Trixie called from the dining room.

"Yes, I'll be there in two flicks!"

"You know, you never tell us of what the two flicks are." Jenny Lee countered as Shelagh flitted to her seat.

"Oh, of a wee lamb's tail, of course. I forget that's a phrase from home and you poor dears from Mother England don't know of such simple things." She giggled at the jest as Jenny feigned annoyance before her laughter kicked off everyone else's.

Sister Winifred pushed a plate of toast, eggs, and sausage in front of Shelagh, her usually breakfast. "Actually… Could you take away the eggs?" Since starting at nonnatus her breakfast choice expanded from simple toast and tea to nearly everything Mrs. B. cooked. But today the thought of eggs made her a bit queasy. "But i will take some jam."

Trixie pushed the jar towards her "SInce when did you start liking jam?"

Before shelagh could think of an answer to her sudden taste for jam, Sister Evangelina popped off a quick retort, "Considering her appetite has gone from nibbling on toast to a full-course breakfast it hardly seems strange that she now enjoy jam." she said which elicited giggles from the other nurses. The group continued eating happily and chatting about the community.

After her shift was over, Shelagh headed "home" to rest before supper. She hadn't seen Richard very much over the last few weeks, just a few moments in passing. She was very grateful for that.

Shelagh readied herself for the evening. After a bath to soak her tired body she donned her dressing gown and proceeded to arrange her hair and apply her customarily light makeup. Singing softly to herself, she moved to her room to dress. Shelagh had already laid out a warm dress, one that Patrick said brought out the greener tones in her eyes.

Going through her underclothes she found her desired clothes as well as her sanitary napkins attached by accident. She tisked as she detached the items but left the items but left them toward the front of the day as her time was due any day.

Shelagh dressed, continuing to hum her favorite hymn. She grabbed her handbag and steeped into her shoes on her way out. On the short walk to the Turner residence she stopped and spoke to a few patients, cooing at the babies and asking after the older children. She was greeted by timothy who had seen her coming and rushed out to meet her.

"Hello Timmy, how are you today?"

The young boy hugged her tight around her middle. "I'm well. How about you?" He took her hand and led her inside.

"Just fine. Wee bit tired."

"Well, Dad rang and said he'd be here soon. We'll see. I don't usually trust his time management."

Shelagh chuckled low at the lad's honesty. "Well I'm sure you and I are used to it." She made her way to the kitchen. "Tea, Timmy?"

"Yes, please!" He got out the biscuit tin while she prepped the teapot and put the kettle on.

When the tea tray was set and they were relaxed on the settee, Timothy asked a question he'd been sitting on all day. "Do you think you will marry my dad?"

"Shelagh's hand hesitated midway to her face, teacup in hand. She set it back down, trying to form a response. That had always been the plan but she and patrick had never discussed how Timothy may feel. "Would you be alright with that?" She had to know.

"Are you kidding? That is all I want right now! Please say you'll marry him. I know he is clumsy and disorganized and a bit of a goofball but he loves you, I can see it! He's so much better since you came to us. We are happy now, it didn't seem possible before we met you. You've changed everything and all for the better. He loves you, I love you. Please, will you be my mum?"

"Oh, Timothy, dear heart." Shelagh couldn't believe it. She knew the lad was fond of her. And in her heart she knew she loved him as if her was her own. But to know this darling boy loved her, wanted her to be his mum, Shelagh's heart was filled to the brim with love which spilled forth from her eyes as tears. She pulled him into a fierce hug. "Nothing would make me happier." She kissed his head and he hugged her tighter.

"So does this mean I can call you mum now?" Timothy looked up into her eyes with a hopeful look upon his face.

Shelagh laughed and wiped at her tears "I don't see why not, so long as you only do so here. There are things i still need to settle and would hate to stir up trouble for you and your dad."

"Agreed." Timothy got up and went to his school bag. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here, I made this for you, Mum." he handed it to her, testing out her new title.

Shelagh unfolded the paper to reveal a colored pencil drawing of TImothy, Patrick and herself holding hands and picnicing at the beach. Words stuck in her throat, her emotions were unbridled today it seemed. "I love it, it's beautiful. I will treasure it always." she kissed his head and pulled him into a tight hug.

When Patrick came home they set about making supper together. Patrick had started off doing well but after knocking over a few things and making a bit of a mess, Shelagh took over and set her boys to tasks and finished up the cooking. "Timothy, set the table for me dearest."

"Yes, Mum!" He grabbed the dishes and set to it.

Shelagh turned back to the oven and checked the food and when she looked back up she found Patrick staring at her astounded. She grinned up at him. "We'll talk later, M'eudail."

After supper they settled onto the settee and watched a few programmes until Timothy fell asleep between Patrick and SHelagh, tucked into her sided. She smoothed his soft hair back and kissed his forehead.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be a mum?" Patrick asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, my love, quite wonderful." She told him of their earlier conversation. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that my life would take this turn but I would not have it any other way."

"Neither would I." he kissed her tenderly and pulled her and his son closer.

When the time came for Shelagh to leave she followed Patrick as he carried Timothy up to bed. She kissed the boy's forehead and whispered "Good night, dear heart."

"Good night, mum." He yawned.

Patrick walked her to the door and waited as she slipped into her shoes and helped her into her coat. "I long for the day we retire to bed instead of saying goodbye at the door."

Shelagh slid her arms around his neck and drew him down into a kiss "As do I. But unfortunately I must go."

He opened the door to the chilled night. "Won't you let me walk you back? I don't like the thought of you alone in the dark."

"It's only a few blocks, I'll be home before you make it upstairs to bed." She smiled. "Besides, I don't want you to have to leave Timothy hear alone."

Patrick took his burgundy scarf off it's hook and double wrapped it around her. "Take this, then. I can't have you sick. Just so happens I have a nice new scarf someone special made me." He winked gesturing to the really long scarf she'd started for Timothy but gave him instead.

She giggled. "Well aren't you lucky."

"Oh, quite! Timothy doesn't even mind that match." He chuckled.

She shook her head thinking how much she loved her boys. They kissed good night again and He watch her walk along until she turned the corner.

When she had reached her flat she pulled off her coat and shoes and laid her purse down. She slipped the scarf from her neck but pressed it to her face and inhaled Patrick's scent. A mix of soap, old books and warm tea. It's gave her great comfort and she decided to take it with her to sleep better.

Sometime after three o'clock that morning Richard made his way to the bed room and found Shelagh curled up with a scarf tucked under her chin, her hands grasped tightly around the burgundy material. Anger flared within him and he ripped the the scarf from her hands.

"Wha- what's going on?" Shelagh jolted awake and stared up at Richard blurry-eyed.

He held up the scarf and shook it in her face, "What is this?!"

"Just a scarf, Richard. It's nothing." She sat up and reached for it but her husband pulled it just out of reach.

"Really? So why were you sleeping with it?!" he threw it in her face.

"That's none of you business!"

"Oh yes it is! You're my wife!"

She scoffed, "You lost that right when you slept with Margaret!"

Enraged, Richard backhanded Shelagh across her face and grabbed her up and held her close to his. "Let me make one thing clear. You are mine, and mine alone! You will not be going anywhere, you will never be rid of me, and you will deal with it." he said menacingly and hit her again. He dropped her back onto the bed and stomped out of the house, slamming the front door.

Shelagh sat there silently while tears streamed down her cheeks, her right eye and bottom lip already purpling. "What am I going to do?"

Next morning she awoke to a knocking at the door, as it was Sunday and she normally spent the morning at church, she was not expecting anyone. She'd woken up at her normal time but upon seeing her blackened eye and busted lip decided that she'd be better off skipping service and catching up on the hours she spent crying instead of sleeping. She walked to the door hoping that she could easily dismiss the guest.

She peeked around the door to find Sister Julienne and Trixie standing on the other side looking worriedly at her. 'Well, I am going to have to face them at some point, might as well get it over with now.' she thought as she stepped back and let them in. She shut the door behind them all and hesitated before turning to face them.

"I didn't see you at service and- Oh! My dear, Shelagh! What has happened to you?!" Sister Julienne immediately went to the young woman and cupped the unbruised cheek tenderly to look at her injuries. She brushed Shelagh's hair back and wiped the stream of tears away before drawing her tiny, shaking from into a protective embrace. Trixie caught the Sister's eye and gave her knowing look. They'd seen their fair share of domestic abuse, they knew the signs.

Fury rose within Trixie. Had Richard been there he'd have come face to face with the tempestuous ferocity that was Beatrix Franklin at the moment. "Ugh! I could just pinch his head off and spit in his neck!" Trixie was pacing furiously around the sitting room. She stopped a moment to look at Shelagh pointedly, "And if I hear one word out of your mouth about it being your fault I'm going to hunt him down and knock his lights out!" She resumed her pacing.

"My dear, how did this happen?" Sister Julienne drew back to look her in the eyes. Her voice was thick with emotion and concern painted her face.

Shelagh sniffed. "I had gone to supper with Patrick and Timothy last night. I… well there isn't much use in hiding it now from you two. Patrick and I have fallen in love. It was not intentional by any means but it has happened and as soon as I am divorced we plan to get married. That is if I ever am rid of Richard." She began sobbing again and Sister Julienne led her to the settee while Trixie flitted off to make tea.

"You know," Trixie called through the kitchen window, "I had a feeling you two had something going on. It was quite obvious there were feelings between you both but we were not exactly sure if you had noticed yet."

"S-so you knew about us?" Shelagh paled. Had she let some little hint slip? Had they not been careful enough? What exactly did they know?

"Do not worry, my dear. I am sure no one else knows. We wouldn't be good midwives if we weren't highly observant of our surroundings." Sister Julienne reassured her.

Trixie popped in with the tea and went about fixing Shelagh's cup. "Could you leave the milk out?" she asked. "I don't have the taste for it this morning."

"Here you are then, strong and well sugared. I'm sure your body just needs a rest." Trixie said and after a few quiet moments she prompted Shelagh to speak again. "So, how was supper with the Turner's?"

Shelagh could not help the smile that crept onto her face. "Wonderful. I had a beautiful chat with Timothy before Patrick arrived. He asked if he could call me Mum." A quiet gasp escaped Sister Julienne's lips where as Trixie squealed with the sweetness of the situation. "I said yes, how could I not? After supper we watched a few programmes until Timothy fell asleep on us and we took him up and tucked him in. When Patrick and I said goodnight he wrapped his old scarf around me when I wouldn't let him walk me home. Richard was gone when I arrived, I can only assume he went to Margaret. I fell asleep with the scarf in my hands, it smells like Patrick and it was a comfort to me in this empty flat… I awoke to Richard snatching it from me."

Shelagh paused to sip her tea and gather her strength up for the next bit. "He asked me what it was and when I told him just as scarf he asked why I was sleeping with it and threw it back in my face. I lost my temper and told him it was none of his business and when he told me it was because I was his wife I snapped. I told him he'd lost all rights when he cheated with Margaret and… that's when he struck me the first time." Tears were brimming. "He snatched me up, telling me i was his and that I'd never be rid of him. That I wasn't going anywhere… and then he left me here."

Trixie and Sister Julienne were silent. Never in their time working at Nonnatus had either of them witnessed a member of their 'family' of sorts struggle through a situation like this. What could they do to help this dear woman?

"You'll come live with us." Trixie finally spoke and looked to Sister Julienne for backing in this statement.

"Yes, there is always a place for you within our walls. It's safe and full of love."

"I-I don't know if I can. He won't let me go and I don't know if I can fight it."

Trixie took her hand. "If you don't have the strength on your own, you just take it from us."

"We will behind you no matter your decision." SIster Julienne reminded her.

"I have to get some things together before I can leave here. And I need to speak to the police about this."

"Well thank heavens for Peter then! I'll ring Chummy and ask Peter come come round when you are ready." Trixie squeezed her hand. "And you can room with me, I don't snore." she smiled.

"I will get my things packed and just bring them with me when I come for my shift in the morning."

"Yes, but no rounds or patients for you, you need to rest before we send you back out. You can man the phones and I will cover you." Sister Julienne's tone was kind but allowed no room for discussion.

Later when they had left and Shelagh was alone she began to pack her treasures and her clothes. Just the basics and most valuable things would go with her until it was all over and she could take everything to Patrick's. She packed her uniforms, a few dresses, nightgowns, underclothes, her dressing gown, and a few pairs of shoes, all into a suitcase. In her mother's carpet bag she packed her cosmetics and toiletries, the few pieces of jewellery she owned, and her bible. Shelagh reached for her diary which held every important date and recounts of her life's events. She opened it and flipped through the pages, going through the last few months. She had began writing more after she began at Nonnatus and even more when she and Patrick got together. But something was off about the entries and then it hit her like a bucket of ice water.

She was late. Very late. By two whole months.

Shelagh stopped breathing. She could not decide whether to be ecstatic or terrified. On one hand, she was finally pregnant after so long wanting a baby with the added bonus that it was most definitely Patrick's. On the other hand, she was still tied to Richard who turned out to be abusive and she had no clue what to do. She had to make sure Richard never found out, who knows what he'd do to her. She was leaving him first thing in the morning and she was not looking back. She finished packing in a daze and set her bags by the door, ready to leave at dawn, and went to bed where she sat rubbing her hand over where she knew her baby would be. A baby, her baby. She and Patrick would have another child now, timothy would have a sibling, and they would all be so very happy. She fell asleep with one hand resting on her belly and the other clutched tight to the scarf.

She didn't hear Richard return in the wee hours again. She didn't notice when he came to the room and removed his suspenders and shirt. She noticed when he shoved her onto her back and held her down. "Stop moving you stupid slut!" he growled in her ear. Shelagh continued to struggle under his weight. He smelled heavily of smoke and whisky, more than enough to turn Shelagh's stomach. Richard pushed her nightgown up around her hips and began to unzip his trousers. The sound of the zipper sent Shelagh into a controlled panic. The thought of him touching her was repulsive but now she had her unborn child to protect. There was no telling how rough he would be with her and she would not risk it.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins and she found the strength to push him off whilst he struggled with his trousers. She jumped from the bed, still clutching the scarf and stopping long enough to reach for her glasses. She made it halfway through the living room before Richard caught her by the arm. "I told you, you aren't going anywhere!" he slapped her across the cheek and held her by the neck, pushing her back into the foyer table. He pinned her into it and dug his fingers into her thigh.

Shelagh felt behind her for the small clay vase she kept flowers in. When she wrapped her fingers around it she swung it around and hit Richard in the head, not enough to do serious damage, just distract him long enough to knee him in the groin. When he went down, Shelagh ran out of the door and down the street. She didn't notice the wind biting her face or that her bare feet were going numb on the cold cobblestone. With a hand on her stomach and the other still holding the scarf she ran for her life 3 blocks over. Her legs had carried her automatically to Patrick's house and she was so happy no one was out to witness her mad dash.

She banged on the door frantically, peeking around behind her to ensure he hadn't followed her. What felt like forever but was really only moments later, Patrick came to the door looking disheveled and slightly panicked. "Shelagh?" He took in her appearance, dressed only in a gown, no shoes, tear tracks streaking her bruised and busted face with one hand gripping his scarf, the other wrapped round her stomach. "Shelagh!" He pulled her to him and inside where she collapsed as sobs wracked her body.

"Oh, Patrick!"

"Shelagh what's wrong? What's happened?" she continued to cry hysterically and Patrick was afraid she would start hyperventilating soon if she didn't breathe. He scooped her up and took her through to the sitting room and sat down with her on the plush settee. "Take a breath for me darling." He coaxed.

Shelagh struggled to calm herself. When she finally stopped sobbing and only tears flowed down her cheeks she finally looked at him. "Patrick, I need you to call Sister Julienne and ask her to please come over right now."

"Did he hurt you?" Patrick growled with a calm anger. It frightened Shelagh a little until she realized it was because he cared so much for her. "I'll strangle him, how dare he!" He stood up and paced around enraged.

"Dearest please, calm down before you wake Timothy." She pleaded.

"It's fine Mum, I was already awake when I heard you come in." Timothy swiftly made his way to her side to hug her tight. "I'll call Sister Julienne right now and then put the kettle on."

Before either could say a word against him having to do that he was off like a rocket. He popped back in half a moment later saying Sister Julienne was on her way.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Shelagh looked to the kitchen hatch where she could see Timothy preparing tea for them all. She shook her head, "No while he may be able to overhear, Patrick. I don't want him to know. I know he's seen my face and seems to have taken it in his stride but he doesn't need to know how I got it."

Patrick nodded in agreement, silenced by how serious the situation was. Timothy returned with the tea tray loaded for four. He poured Shelagh a cup and let her fix it how she liked then sat by her and snuggled up to her side. The lad made it through half a cup of tea before his eyes started drooping. "Timothy dearest, go on back to bed. I'll be here when you wake up."

He yawned and stumbled back to his room. About that time there was a knock at the door. Shelagh looked to Patrick who kissed her hand before going to the door. He looked around the door checking it wasn't Richard before stepping aside to allow Sister Julienne entry.

"I came as quickly as I could manage, what seems to be the problem? Timothy said Shelagh was here asking for me."

"Yes Sister, she's on the settee, I found her at the door barefoot and crying! She has yet to say why though."

The nun practically flew to where Shelagh was. "My dear, Shelagh. What has happened? Please tell me what you need me to do."

"Would you please check me over for any injuries that might be more serious than my busted lip and bruised eye." She went to stand but found herself too weak.

Patrick lifted her into his arms. "Follow me, Sister. You can use my room." He didn't ask why she didn't want him to examine her, he knew she must have a reason. He set her down and kissed her head before leaving the two women. He decided to step out and smoke to take his mind off things.

When Sister Julienne had heard Patrick shut the door and walk down the stairs she turned to the tiny broken woman."I know you didn't ask for me just to check your ribs. What did he do to you?"

Shelagh recounted this latest conflict and when she'd finished the nun had tears in her eyes but anger in her heart. She checked Shelagh's neck for any damage but found only finger shaped bruising, and then her back where he'd slammed her into the table.

"Nothing serious, just bruising and some swelling. What else haven't you told me?" This woman knew things.

Shelagh sighed and looked down at her hands. "Sister, you'll think the worst of me but… I'm pregnant. With Patrick's baby." She couldn't bring herself to look at the kind face, sure that she wouldn't see the characteristically understanding expression. She felt a gentle hand pull her tender face up and was met with happy but concerned eyes.

"Oh, but that is wonderful news. Baby's should be celebrated, do not be ashamed."

"But we aren't married! And I'm not even divorced yet! What will I do?!" Shelagh began sobbing again.

"To start with you'll need to dry your eyes." Sister Julienne handed her a handkerchief. "Then we're going to check you out and make sure baby is safe and healthy and then you're telling Patrick. He will be so happy. And worry not over the rest of Nonnatus. We shall not judge you, we will help you in anyway we can."

She checked Shelagh and the baby's progress, according to the date she gave for conception they were right on track. "It was only the one night, we'd agreed to wait for after we married to let it get that far again."

Sister Julienne smiled, Shelagh was so happy when she spoke of Patrick and Timothy and now the tiny human growing within her. "Why don't I go find him? We've tortured him long enough and he's going to be ecstatic when he finds out." With a nod from the mum-to-be she slipped out and found the nervous looking man in his pajamas, telling him Shelagh was fine and wanted to see him. She followed him back up the stairs and left them to it, saying she'd be downstairs talking to Peter and probably making tea.

When the Sister left and closed the door, Patrick turned his full attention to Shelagh. "You're certain everything is alright?"

Shelagh smiled and brushed his hair off his forehead. "Completely certain. Actually I have something to tell you, M'eudail." She took a deep breath, "Timothy won't be an only child anymore." She watch as confusion flashed across his face followed by realization, then pure joy.

"You're pregnant?" he smiled.

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?"

She smiled and took his hand in hers and placed it across her still flat tummy. "We are."


End file.
